


Mariko From Above

by Lisanuri_Ashita29



Category: AKB48, Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisanuri_Ashita29/pseuds/Lisanuri_Ashita29
Summary: Shinoda Mariko. Siapa yang nggak kenal wanita sadis itu? Guru paling menarik di SMU Aizawa dan sering mencuri perhatian para murid maupun guru-guru di sana. Aiba Masaki adalah termasuk muridnya. Siswa tahun ajaran terakhir di studi sosial itu punya limit Biologi dan Sosiologi yang di ajar Mariko-sensei. Sayangnya, nilainya tidak pernah lebih dari angka lima.Aiba menyukai Mariko-sensei. Lagipula siapa sih yang gak suka sama guru cantik macam beliau?Tapi, seharusnya Aiba lebih memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitarnya sebelum dia kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga dari hidupnya.A fanfiction multichapter collabs AKB48 & ARASHISoundtrack: AKB48 - Ue Kara MarikoNogizaka46 - Yasashisa To waArashi - Natsu no Owari ni Omou Koto?





	1. PROLOG

PROLOG

"Bilang saja pada Mariko-sensei kalau kau menyukainya!"

Aiba mengernyit mendengar ucapan sahabatnya. Gadis berambut pendek sebahu itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lapangan sekolah yang sudah sepi.  
Aiba tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud gadis di depannya ini. Menyukai? Siapa? Siapa yang menyukai siapa?

"Maksudmu?"balas Aiba bingung.

Gadis itu menoleh kearahnya dan menatapnya kesal. "Mariko... Dia... Kau menyukainya, Aiba!"

Aiba mengerjap. Ini pertama kalinya gadis di depannya ini memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel apapun. "Kau ini bicara apa, sih, Sochi?"

Gadis yang di panggil Sochi itu berdecak. "Jangan pura-pura! Aku tahu kalau kau menyukai Mariko-sensei! Bahkan saat dia tidak sengaja menciummu kau bilang tidak apa-apa! Dasar cowok mata keranjang!"

"Hah?"  
Aiba semakin tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan Isozaki Chinatsu. Dia memegang kedua bahu gadis yang tingginya 160cm itu. Namun, Chinatsu menepis kedua tangan Aiba. "Aku..."

"Sudahlah, Aiba! Aku tidak mau peduli lagi!"ujar gadis itu.  
Chinatsu menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dari pandangan Aiba. "Jelas saja kan, Maa-kun? Mariko itu wanita yang hebat. Dia berhasil jadi lulusan terbaik di sebuah universitas. Sedangkan aku tidak akan lebih dari lulusan SMU. Menyedihkan sekali."

Aiba berusaha menyentuh tangan gadis itu namun Chinatsu sudah mendongak dan tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Yang membuat Aiba semakin terkejut adalah mata gadis itu yang tergenangi air mata.

"Setelah ini, ayo lupakan hubungan persahabatan ini! Sayonara ne, Aiba Masaki!"

"Hah?"Aiba melongo mendengar pernyataan Chinatsu. Sebelum dia bisa membalas ucapan gadis itu, Chinatsu sudah berlari menjauhinya. "Matte!"

Aiba menghembuskan napasnya, di buat bingung oleh gadis itu.. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi! Tidak biasanya Chinatsu bersikap seperti tadi. Gadis itu selalu bisa mengontrol emosinya. Aiba jadi penasaran apa yang membuat gadis itu menjadi emosional sekali.

"Kau bodoh, Aiba-kun."Aiba menoleh saat marganya di panggil seseorang. Di lihatnya seorang wanita berambut pendek kecoklatan yang menatapnya tajam. Aiba mengenalinya sebagai guru Sosiologi dan limit Biologinya, Shinoda Mariko-sensei. Guru paling berwibawa di SMU Aizawa.

"Kenapa...?"  
\----------


	2. 1.

#1. Wanita bernama Mariko Shinoda: Wanita berwibawa

Sepasang mata dengan di bingkai frame kaca itu tampak menatap serius kearah wali kelas di depannya ini. Dia memperhatikan dengan seksama wanita di depannya ini berbicara. Wajahnya yang bulat. Mata yang tajam. Senyum yang manis dan menawan. Suara yang menenangkan. Lulusan cumlaude universitas Ritsumeikan. Apalagi yang kurang dari wanita di depannya ini? Astaga... 

"Kikoeru ka? Aiba-kun?" 

Sosok di depannya ini mulai sadar kalau siswanya itu tidak mendengarkan. Siswa yang di panggil Aiba itu segera terbangun dari lamunannya. Dan menyunggingkan senyum.

"Ha'i! Aku mendengarnya, sensei."sahut Aiba.

Guru berambut seleher kecoklatan itu tersenyum. Dia menepuk kepala siswanya itu, "Pokoknya aku tidak mau lagi kalau nilaimu menurun terus. Kau harus berusaha keras, Aiba-kun!"katanya dan beranjak dari sana.

Aiba mengangguk sebagai balasannya dan kemudian membungkuk. 

Dari balik pintu kelas, seorang siswi menguping pembicaraan keduanya dengan muka masam.

*******

"Ne! Sochi! Kamu tahu Shinoda-sensei kan?"Masaki Aiba menepuk pundak teman sebangkunya.

Isozaki Chinatsu menoleh kearahnya setelah selesai dengan tugas sejarah minat mereka. Dia mengangguk. "Kenapa dengan Shinoda-sensei?"sahut Chinatsu.

Aiba menghembuskan napasnya dan membuat ekspresi kagum.

"Sudah tinggi, cantik, manis, berkharisma, lulusan terbaik pula. Kurang apalagi Shinoda-sensei?"ujar Aiba dengan kagumnya.

Chinatsu tersenyum mendengarnya. Sudah terbiasa mendengar pujian positif tentang guru biologi mereka itu. Ya. Memang perlu di ketahui kalau Shinoda-sensei itu memiliki kharisma yang sangat tinggi. Chinatsu mengakuinya.

"Kurasa yang kurang darinya..."Chinatsu berucap sembari setengah berpikir dan membuka kotak bentonya. "Kurang muda barang kali?"

Aiba tertawa. "Ah iya juga. Kalau dia seumuran dengan kita mungkin Shinoda-sensei akan jadi siswi populer di sekolah ini."

Chinatsu merasakan sikunya meleset. Dia mengerjap menatap kearah Aiba.  
"Kau ini ternyata playboy ya."gumam Chinatsu yang samar bisa di dengar Aiba.

Aiba berdecak. Di pitingnya leher Chinatsu dengan gemas dan membuat gadis itu meringis kesakitan minta di lepaskan.  
Chinatsu mencubit pipi Aiba keras dan membuat cowok itu menjerit minta di lepaskan. Chinatsu melepaskam cubitannya dan Aiba melepaskan pitingannya. Keduanya sama-sama melirik dengan tajam.

Setelahnya kembali tertawa lagi. Teman-teman sekelas mereka di sosial 3 itu sudah wajar dengan pemandangan dua orang chairmates yang suka gak jelas itu.

**********

Suara bunyi hak sepatu yang membentur lantai lorong kelas dua belas itu terdengar nyaring di tengah keheningan suasana sekolah. Bercampur dengan keributan yang terdengar dari salah satu ruang kelas.

Shinoda-sensei dengan langkah lebar-lebar menyusuri lorong itu dan menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu bertuliskan kelas dua belas sosial tiga. Wanita berambut pendek seleher itu menghembuskan napasnya pelan dan menggeser pintu kelas itu dengan cukup keras hingga membuat suasan kelas menjadi hening seketika.

Shinoda-sensei tersenyum kearah para muridnya yang akan di ajarnya hari itu. Beberapa murid segera kembali duduk di kursinya masing-masing. Shinoda-sensei berjalan ke mejanya dan meletakan buku-buku yang di bawanya di atas meja.

"Ohayou gozaimasu."Shinoda-sensei menyapa murid-muridnya. Seulas senyum masih setia menghiasi wajahnya.  
"Ohayou gozaimasu."balas para siswa dan siswi.

"Ogenki desu ka?"tanya Shinoda-sensei sembari membuka amplop cokelat di mejanya. 

"Genki desu. Sensei wa?"

"Genki."sahut Shinoda-sensei. Dia berdehem beberapa saat. Kemudian mengacungkan setumpuk kertas hasil ujian. "Hasil ujian harian biologi kalian sudah keluar dan hasilnya cukup memuaskan. Hanya saja ada beberapa orang yang harus mengikuti remedial sepulang sekolah hari ini."kata Shinoda-sensei.

Seluruh siswa dan siswi bersorak kegirangan sedangkan Aiba segera menunduk mendengarnya. Kemudian Shinoda-sensei berdehem lebih keras.  
Membuat seisi kelas hening kembali.

"Tapi sensei tidak suka kalau cara kalian mendapatkan nilai dengan jalan mencontek."

Seisi kelas mendadak semakin hening. Shinoda-sensei sadar kalau keadaan kelas mendadak menjadi muram. "Sensei lebih suka kalian mendapatkan nilai jelek tapi dengan jalan yang jujur. Itu menandakan kalian orang yang bekerja keras."

"Memang sensei punya bukti apa kalau kami mencontek?"tanya salah seorang siswa yang terkenal langganan BK.  
Shinoda-sensei menatapnya tajam. Kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya. Menunjukan video yang menangkap semua aksi para muridnya yang mencontek.

Seisi kelas mendadak ricuh. Semuanya saling menyalahkan. Sedangkan Aiba dan Chinatsu berdecak secara bersamaan dan kemudian menoleh bersamaan.  
Keduanya tertawa canggung.

Shinoda-sensei mulai membagikan hasil kertas ujian dan memasukan ponselnya ke dalam jas putihnya. Sambil mengitari barisan perbarisan dia berbicara, "Sensei tidak memaksa kalian untuk jago di satu pelajaran saja. Dapat nilai di atas KKM dan memiliki sifat yang baik saja sudah cukup."

Ketua kelas yang terkenal sakars itu menyahut. "Nyatanya saat kami akan lulus nanti semua sensei akan membandingkan nilai kami dengan yang lain!"

Shinoda-sensei tersenyum. Senyum yang terlihat menenangkan. "Para sensei tidak hanya mengingat tentang nilai, kalau kalian bersikap baik pada mereka, sensei jamin mereka akan terus mengingat kalian. Hidup ini bukan hanya tentang nilai tinggi dan peringkat."

Seisi kelas hening setelah mendengarkan nasihat Shinoda-sensei. Shinoda-sensei merasakan kalau murid-muridnya mendadak pendiam dan menundukan kepala mereka.

Shinoda-sensei tertawa dan nampak menggaruk tengkuknya. "Gomennasai. Sensei tidak bermaksud marah pada kalian. Tapi kalian ini sudah besar tidak ada salahnya kan untuk mendengarkan orang lain dan memikirkan ucapannya sebagai evaluasi?"

Seluruh siswa mengangguk. Kemudian ketua kelas menyuruh seluruh teman-temannya untuk berdiri. "Ayamaru."

Seluruh siswa membungkuk kearah Shinoda-sensei dan meminta maaf. Shinoda-sensei jadi sedikit terharu. "Sudahlah. Sudah sensei bilang, sensei tidak marah. Tapi tolong rubah cara berpikir kalian, tidak hanya saat mengerjakan ulangan biologi, semuanya juga harus di lakukan dengan jujur."

Hening lagi. "Sudah-sudah. Ayo kita mulai belajar. Buka paket biologi halaman 112 latihan lima..."

Aiba Masaki memperhatikan wanita yang tengah mengajar di depannya ini dengan takjub. "Benar-benar sensei yang berwibawa. Ne, Sochi! Dia bisa membuat satu kelas meminta maaf dan tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Hebat bukan?"

Chinatsu mengangguk dengan senyuman. Di perhatikannya sensei berusia 28 tahun di depannya ini. Daru awal bertemu dengan sensei wanita ini, Chinatsu sudah merasakan kalau dia memeliki kharisma dan berwibawa yang tinggi.  
Makanya Chinatsu sangat menghormatinya. Terlebih senseinya itu adalah pembina OSIS di sekolahnya. 

\------------------------


	3. 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aku bakal post beberapa chapter untuk hari ini. Oh iya, Arashi otw ngerilis single buat baseball, Natsu Hayate..

#2. Wanita Bernama Shinoda Mariko: Penyabar

Aiba menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. Di tatapnya sekali lagi soal remedial di depannya. Di liriknya kearah jam berbentuk bulat yang tergantung di atas papan tulis.

Sudah pukul lima sore liwat lima belas menit dan Shinoda-sensei masih dengan tenang dan sabarnya menunggui Aiba yang tengah remedial.

Cowok itu menghembuskan napasnya lagi. Di tatapnya sekali lagi soal di depannya yang hanya menyisakan lima soal saja. Aiba memangku dagunya di atas meja dengan wajah putus asa. Di putar-putarnya pensil di atas kepalanya. Dia memang paling payah kalau soal begini. Nilainya yang sebelumnya saja dapat 38. 

"LAMA BANGET SIH!"

Aiba tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan menggelegar dari arah depan kelasnya. Keadaan hening dan suara itu menjadi menggema di sepanjang koridor. 

Aiba melihat Chinatsu yang berdiri di sebelah Shinoda-sensei yang juga terkejut akibat mendengar teriakan nyaring itu. Chinatsu menoleh kearah guru di sebelahnya ini. "Udahlah, sensei! Tinggalin aja dia! Ngabisin waktu aja!"

Aiba melotot sebal kearah Chinatsu. Bisa-bisanya gadis di depannya ini menyuruh sensei biologi tersebut untuk meninggalkan Aiba. "Sochi sendiri ngapain di sini?!"balas Aiba sengit.

Chinatsu mengacungkan buku catatannya. "Aku ngambil catatan kanji yang ketinggalan. Nggak kusangka ternyata Maa-kun masih di sini ya..."sahut Chinatsu dengan wajah mengejek.

Aiba hendak beranjak dan menghampiri Chinatsu saat Shinoda-sensei berdehem dan berbicara. "Sudah-sudah. Aiba-kun, sudah selesai dengan remedialnya?"tanya Shinoda-sensei.

"Baru li—"

"Tuh kan, sensei! Udahlah suruh dia cepetan selesai. Nggak akan merubah nilainya juga."Chinatsu memotong ucapan Aiba dan menatapnya dengan senyuman jahil.

"Urusai na!"balas Aiba jengkel.

Shinoda-sensei menghela napas. "Aiba-kun, ayo kumpulkan."

"Tapi sensei—"

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Hanya tersisa lima soal kan? Nanti coba sensei kalikan dengan nilaimu sebelumnya."kata Shinoda-sensei. Tersenyum lembut kearah Aiba. Membuat cowok itu mengangguk dengan wajah memerah.

"Makanya jangan cuma baca komik aja kerjaannya!"ejek Chinatsu. "Sensei, sesekali marahin saja Maa-kun, supaya dia sadar dan kembali ke jalan yang benar!" 

Aiba sudah di batas kesabarannya. Dia meletakan dengan kasar kertas ujiannya di atas meja Shinoda-sensei dan menatap Chinatsu dengan mata yang tajam.

Shinoda-sensei segera meraih tangan siswanya itu dan menahannya. "Aiba-kun, nggak baik kasar sama perempuan."ujarnya membuat Aiba kembali tenang dan berbalik menatap senseinya.

"Tapi kan tetap saja dia yang salah, sensei!"Aiba mencoba untuk membela dirinya. Saat dia melihat kearah Chinatsu, gadis itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu kelas dan menjulurkan lidah kearahnya.

Aiba menggeram. Kalau saja Chinatsu bukan sahabatnya sejak kecil mungkin gadis itu sudah menjadi bubur oleh Aiba.  
Shinoda-sensei sedikit terperangah saat melihat Aiba yang baru pertama kali di lihatnya ini menujukkan kekesalannya. Bagaimanapun juga dia kagum dengan sosok Aiba Masaki yang selalu tersenyum dan ceria meskipun dia tahu pasti ada saja yang di alami oleh cowok itu.

"Sekarang Aiba-kun boleh pulang dan segera dinginkan pikiranmu. Oke?"ujar Shinoda-sensei. Kemudian melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Aiba.  
Aiba yang baru sadar kalau tangannya di genggam oleh Shinoda-sensei mendadak wajahnya menjadi memanas. 

"O-otsukare, sensei."Aiba mengambil tasnya dan membungkuk kearah wanita di depannya ini. Shinoda-sensei mengangguk. "Hm. Otsukare." katanya yang kemudian wanita itu beranjak dari sana. 

Suasana sekolah yang sepi dan hening membuat suara dentuman sepatu stiletto milik Shinoda-sensei terdengar nyaring.

Aiba tersenyum saat menatap sosok yang berjalan menjauh di depannya, tanpa menyadari sosok lainnya yang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan wajah sebal.

\-----------------------


	4. 3.

#3. Kaeri michi (Jalan Pulang)

"Maa-kun~~"

Aiba berusaha mengabaikan panggilan Chinatsu yang kesekian kalinya sepanjang perjalan pulang mereka dari sekolah. Aiba masih kesal dengan tingkah Chinatsu tadi saat dia sedang mengerjakan remedial biologi. Tinggal lima soal lagi! Dan Aiba nyaris berhasil menjawab ketiganya kalau saja Chinatsu tidak merecokinya.

"Maa-kun~ Maa-kun~ ne~~"

Apalagi di depan Mariko-sensei. Dia jadi malu kalau bertemu sensei itu lagi. Di tambah dia mengeluarkan emosinya saat di depan sensei itu yang jarang sekali di lihat orang lain dan hanya orang-orang terdekatnya yang tahu bagaimana kalau dia emosi, termasuk Chinatsu.

"Maa-kun! Ne!"

"Apa sih?"balas Aiba kesal. Kali ini dia berhenti berjalan dan menoleh kearah Chinatsu. Wajahnya terasa hangat saat Chinatsu menempelkan sekaleng ginger ale hangat di pipi kanannya. Sedangkan gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya menatap kearah Aiba sembari tersenyum.

"Kebetulan tadi aku habis dari minimarket. Terus mampir ke sekolah lagi. Tadinya mau beli kopi, ternyata ayah minta beliin ginger ale hangat. Aku belinya kebanyakan. Jadi ku kasih satu aja buat Maa-kun."kata Chinatsu.

Aiba berdecih pelan. Dia menyunggingkan senyum simpul. "Dasar tsundere."gumam Aiba pelan sembari membuka tutup kaleng ginger ale itu. "Kenapa nggak ngomong aja kalo sengaja beliin buat aku?"

Chinatsu mengernyit. "Aku emang belinya kebanyakan. Jangan ge'er deh, Maa-kun."ujar Chinatsu di sertasi senyuman geli.

Aiba tertawa. Keduanya mulai bercanda-canda di perjalan pulang. Aiba tahu dia tidak bisa terlalu lama marah pada gadis di sebelahnya ini. Bagaimanapun juga Chinatsu yang paling mengerti dirinya.

"Kenapa kamu gak beliin aku kopi aja?"tanya Aiba sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Chinatsu berdecak. Kemudian tertawa kecil. "Kan sudah kubilang aku beli ginger ale kebanyakan. Makanya aku kasih satu buat Maa-kun."

Aiba berdecih. "Sochi masih saja tidak mau mengakuinya."

Chinatsu mengernyit dan berhenti berjalan, melihat kearah Aiba yang masih santai berjalan melewatinya. "Mengakui apa? Aku tidak merasa melakukan apapun."

Aiba menghentikan jalannya dan menoleh kearah Chinatsu yang tertinggal di belakangnya. Di hampirinya Chinatsu dan ditariknya tangan gadis itu.

"Sudahlah. Aku hanya sedang bergumam."sahut Aiba.  
Keadaan menjadi hening.

"Oh iya, Maa-kun tte sa..."Chinatsu memanggilnya lagi. Aiba sembari meminum ginger alenya menoleh kearah Chinatsu.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau menyukai Mariko-sensei?"tanya Chinatsu.

Aiba tersedak. Dia terbatuk-batuk beberapa saat dan Chinatsu menahan tawanya agar tidak pecah. Di usapnya pelan leher Aiba.  
Wajah Aiba memanas saat merasakan kulit tangan Chinatsu yang menyentuh lehernya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Mana mungkin aku menyukai Mariko-sensei. Kami ini murid dan guru!"jawab Aiba.

Chinatsu menarik tangannya dari leher Aiba dan mengedikan bahunya. "Kan nggak ada yang tahu, Maa-kun. Lagipula sudah banyak kok murid yang punya hubungan dengan gurunya." 

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton dorama, Sochi."gerutu Aiba sembari melanjutkan langkahnya.  
Dia tahu sekali seberapa sukanya gadis itu terhadap berbagai jenis drama.

"Jangan salahkan hobiku! Kau mau kalau sahabatmu ini punya hobi ngeclubbing, hah?"Chinatsu menatap kesal kearah Aiba.

Aiba menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Clubbing? Apa itu?"

Chinatsu menepuk keningnya. Baru ingat kalau sahabat cowoknya ini kan polos. Saking polosnya sampai tidak tahu istilah keren seperti itu.

"Bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja."Chinatsu meneguk habis ginger alenya.

Aiba menarik blazer sekolah Chinatsu dan menggoyangkannya. "Beritahu aku, Sochi!"  
Terus seperti itu sampai mereka sudah nyaris sampai di rumah masing-masing.

"Bye bye, Maa-kun! Oyasumi."Chinatsu melambaikan tangannya kearah Aiba dan cowok itu baru sadar kalau mereka sudah sampai di tujuan masing-masing. 

Aiba mengangguk dan menyunggingkan senyum simpul. Sebelum cowok itu masuk ke rumahnya, dia sempat melihat kearah rumah Chinatsu yang berada di satu rumah darinya. Gadis itu nampak menyapa seseorang dan mengobrol akrab lalu setelahnya keduanya masuk ke dalam kedai yang menjadi pintu masuk ke rumah keluarga Isozaki.

"Siapa ya orang tadi?"gumam Aiba tanpa sadar. Kemudian dia mendengar pintu rumahnya terbuka dan melihat ibunya sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Masaki? Pas sekali. Kami baru saja akan memulai makan malam."sapa ibunya.

"Ah, tadaima."Aiba memberi salam. 

"Okaeri."

Tapi, kalau di lihat-lihat lagi Aiba seperti kenal dengan sosok itu. Siapa ya?

\------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yosh... I'm in high tenshion.


	5. 4.

#4. Teman Lama

 

"Ah, Sho-kun! Omataseshimashita! Aku lupa kalau kau mau datang."sapa Chinatsu sembari menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Sakurai Sho menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Nggak apa-apa. Lagipula aku juga baru saja sampai. Aku tahu Sochi sedang sibuk."ujarnya.

Chinatsu tertawa. "Sesekali kau harus bicara jujur, Sho-kun. Ayo masuk."

Sho sempat menoleh kearah Aiba yang baru saja masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumahnya. Dia penasaran apakah setiap hari Chinatsu dan Aiba selalu bersama-sama? Atau mungkin mereka sudah berpacaran?

"Sho-kun? Ada apa? Ayo masuk."Chinatsu membalikkan badannya saat merasa Sho tidak mengikutinya di belakang. Sho menoleh dan mengangguk. Segera mengucapkan salam dan membungkuk kearah paman yang merupakan ayah Chinatsu yang sedang sibuk melayani pelanggan.

"Ginger ale nya ku taruh di dekat konter ya, ayah. Aku masuk dulu."kata Chinatsu kemudian membantu Sho membawakan barang-barangnya.  
Mereka melewati pekarangan yang asri di rumah itu.

"Rumahmu nyaman seperti biasanya ya."komentar Sho. Chinatsu terkekeh. "Sudah lama sih Sho-kun di luar negeri. Makanya bilang kalau rumahku ini nyaman."ujar Chinatsu.

"Aku jujur, lho, Sochi."Chinatsu tertawa. 

Mereka masuk ke dalam rumah Chinatsu dan di sambut oleh ibu Chinatsu.  
"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri. Oh? Sakurai-kun! Hisashiburi!"

Sho membungkuk kearah ibu Chinatsu dan menyodorkan bungkusan ke arah beliau. "Ini titipan dari kaasan."

Ibu Chinatsu menerima bingkisan tersebut dan melihat isinya. "Wah, ini makanan khas Inggris kan?"

Sho mengangguk dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya. "Semoga saja masih bisa di makan. Perjalanan London - Tokyo cukup lama."kata Sho.

"Baiklah. Ibu akan cek makanan ini. Selama ibu memanaskannya, naiklah keatas bersama Natsu."

Sho mengangguk. Dia menoleh kearah Chinatsu yang bersandar di penyangga tangga kayu. Gadis itu setengah terlelap.  
Sho menyentuh pundak gadis itu dan Chinatsu tersentak dari tidur sebentarnya.  
"Ah iya. Aku antar Sho-kun ke kamarnya dulu. Ayo."Chinatsu mengajak Sho untuk naik ke lantai atas.

Chinatsu menggeser pintu kamar di sebelahnya. Sho bahkan masih ingat betul kamar siapa ini.  
"Sochi, bukankah ini kamar Yuta?"

Chinatsu masuk ke kamar bernuansa biru itu dan meletakan tas Sho di sebelah kasurnya. Dia menyalakan saklar lampu dan membuat penerangan kamar lebih memadai."Iya. Yuta lagi di rumah nenek di Indonesia." 

"Sedang apa dia di sana?"tanya Sho penasaran. Dia mengambil tempat di atas kasur yang terlihat nyaman itu.

Chinatsu berjalan kearah jendela dan membukanya. Membiarkan hembusan angin malam berputar-putar di dalam ruangan itu. Gadis itu menguap. "Kau belum kuberitahu ya?"tanya Chinatsu. Sho menggeleng sebagai balasan. "Yuta mengambil jenjang SMP-SMU di Indonesia. Dia bilang sih gak mau satu sekolah sama aku. Padahal alasannya pasti mau jagain Nenek yang sekarang sendirian di sana. Dasar tsundere."

Sho tertawa mendengarnya. Sebelas-duabelaslah kakak beradik ini. Sama-sama tsundere. 

"Sho-kun sendiri kenapa kembali ke Jepang?"tanya Chinatsu.  
Sho mendongak dan melihat kearah Chinatsu. "Memangnya aku nggak boleh kembali ke negara tempatku di lahirkan ya?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya ingin tahu alasannya."kata Chinatsu. Gadis itu mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya ingin kembali tinggal di sini."kata Sho.

Chinatsu mengangguk paham. Dia menunjuk kearah lemari di depan Sho. "Ini lemari pakaianmu. Di sebelah, kamarku dan di bawah kamar mandinya. Ada dua kamar mandi di rumah ini. Satu di dekat dapur dan satu lagi dekat lorong."

Tak lama terdengar seruan ayahnya dari bawah. "Iya. Aku datang ayah!"Chinatsu menoleh kearah Sho. "Sho-kun mau ofuro dulu kan? Aku tinggal ya."

Sebelum Chinatsu berjalan keluar kamarnya, Sho memanggilnya. "Sochi,"Chinatsu menoleh dengan heran. "Terima kasih."

Chinatsu tersenyum kemudian mengangguk dan segera menutup pintu kamarnya. Suara derap langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga terdengar samar.

Sho bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah jendela yang terbuka. Wajahnya langsung di terpa angin malam. Di tatapnya kearah kedai makan di bagian depan kediaman Isozaki itu. Dari bagian atapnya yang transparan di lihatnya Chinatsu yang sedang memakai handuk di kepalanya dan sibuk mondar mandir di kedai itu. Sho tebak gadis itu belum sempat ofuro, terlihat dari pakaian yang dikenakannya. Kemeja putih dengan celana training dan dasi yang masih menggantung di lehernya.

Sho tersenyum melihat gadis itu nampak sibuk bolak-balik dapur kedai dan meja pelanggan. Kemudian pandangannya teralih kelangit malam yang terlihat berbintang.  
Ketika Chinatsu menanyakan alasan kenapa dia kembali ke Jepang, sekejap perasaan sesak dan tidak enak menghampiri hatinya.  
Ada sesuatu yang belum bisa dia ungkapkan pada gadis itu, meskipun mereka teman lama.

Sho belum siap kalau harus menceritakan alasan yang sebenarnya. Alasan dirinya harus pergi dari Inggris dengan tanpa keluarganya.

\------------------


	6. 5.

#5. Mariko Shinoda: Pemikat

Aiba mengerjapkan matanya saat melihat sosok di depannya. Cowok dengan tinggi tak jauh di bawahnya dengan senyum lebar dan seragam sekolah internasional itu berdiri tepat di sebelah Chinatsu. Aiba mengernyit, berusaha untuk mengingat-ingat.  
Dia seperti pernah bertemu cowok ini di suatu tempat tapi siapa?

"Hisashiburi, Aiba-chan!"

Aiba-chan?

Aiba membulatkan matanya dan melompat kegirangan.

"Sho-chan?!"

Chinatsu menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Aiba. "Nggak usah lebay gitu deh, Maa-kun."

Aiba menoleh kearah Cinatsu dan mendelik kearahnya. "Eh! Sho-chan! Kapan sampai? Uwaaahh! Sho-chan sudah besar sekali!"seru Aiba takjub.

"Ahaha... Aiba-kun juga semakin tinggi saja. Aku yang kemarin di sapa Sochi saat Aiba-chan mau masuk ke dalam rumah."balas Sho.

Aiba memiringkan kepalanya berusaha untuk mengingat.

Chinatsu memutar kedua bola matanya dan menepuk kepala Aiba. Berjalan mendahului mereka. "Tidak perlu sok berpikir begitu. Aku yakin kau pasti sudah lupa scene tadi malam."gerutu Chinatsu.

Aiba mendengus. "Aku mengingatnya! Sochi memberiku sekaleng ginger ale hangat dan bilang kalau Sochi belinya kebanyakan. Makanya ngasih satu ke aku."

Chinatsu mengedikan bahunya, meneruskan jalannya. "Baguslah kalau Maa-kun ingat."

Sho tersenyum melihat keakraban keduanya. Dia seperti sedang melihat dirinya dulu bersama seseorang di masa lalu. Sekarang dia sendiri tidak tahu ada dimana dan bagaimana kabar seseorang itu. 

"Ne, Sho-chan tte sa... Apakah kau akan sekolah di SMA yang sama dengan kami?"tanya Aiba sembari berjalan menuju sekolahnya.

Sho mengangguk. "Kenapa memangnya?"

Aiba berseru senang. Dia tersenyum lebar kearah Sho. "Berarti kita bisa sama-sama seperti dulu sebelum Sho-chan pindah ke London!"

Deg!

Sho merasa sesuatu menghantam kepalanya. Dia meringis merasakan sakit di kepalanya sedikit.

"Sho-chan, doushita? Daijobou?"tanya Aiba cemas saat melihat Sho mencengkram kepalanya.  
Chinatsu yang mendengar suara Aiba yang terdengar cemas itu menoleh dan melihat Sho yang meringis kesakitan. Gadis itu segera menghampiri keduanya dan memegangi bahu Sho.

Di pukulnya pelan bahu Aiba dan melotot kearah cowok itu. "Kau sih! Terlalu banyak bicara! Lihat, Sho-kun jadi sakit kepala kan?"

Aiba mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Hei! Aku hanya bicara sebentar tadi!" 

"Tapi—!"

Sho menyentuh tangan Chinatsu yang masih menahan bahunya. Chinatsu menunduk untuk melihat wajah Sho. Cowok itu tersenyum simpul. "Aiba-kun gak salah. Aku nggak apa-apa kok, Sochi."katanya.

Aiba menjulurkan lidahnya. "Tuhkan! Sho-chan aja bilang bukan salah aku! Jangan memfitnah orang sembarangan ya!"

Chinatsu berdecih dan dia mencengkram lembut bahu Sho. "Kau yakin mau ke sekolah hari ini? Kupikir Sho-kun masih jet lag."

Sho mengangguk. "Daijobou desu, Sochi. Jangan khawatir."

Chinatsu menghembuskan napasnya dan melepas pegangannya pada bahu Sho. "Kalau ada apa-apa, bilang saja padaku atau Maa-kun ya."

Sho mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Arigatou."

 

*************

Chinatsu berdecak saat melihat Mariko-sensei yang sibuk mengobrol dengan Aiba dan Sho. Dia cepat-cepat menyerahkan proposal training anggota OSIS baru pada pembinanya itu. Sudah beberapa kali Chinatsu harus merevisi ulang proposal itu. Dia nyaris frustasi ketika proposalnya ditolak terus seperti skripsi.

"Mariko-sensei, ini proposal yang anda minta."ujar Chinatsu datar. Dia berdiri di tengah-tengah cowok-cowok tersebut. Di liriknya kearah Aiba yang malah menatap kesal sedangkan Sho yang menaikan sebelah alisnya. Heran dengan tingkah Chinatsu.

"Apa? Kenapa Sho-kun nggak ke Ohno-sensei? Hari ini hari pertama Sho-kun masuk kelas kami lho."kata Chinatsu.

Sho seakan teringat sesuatu. Dia segera membalikan tubuhnya untuk mencari meja Ohno-sensei saat berhasil di temukan, sosok yang di carinya tidak ada.

"Ohno-sensei biasanya jam segini masih di ruangan klub seni. Ada perlu dengannya?"  
Mariko-sensei tersenyum kearah Chinatsu dan Sho."Proposalnya bagus. Tidak ada yang perlu di perbaiki lagi. Akan sensei ajukan ke kepala sekolah. Besok akan sensei kabarkan lagi ke anggota OSIS lainnya."kata Mariko-sensei pada Chinatsu.  
Chinatsu menghembuskan napasnya lega.

"Bagaimana?"tawar Mariko-sensei. Aiba sadar sesuatu dan segera menarik Sho keluar dari ruang guru. "Aku saja yang mengantarnya, sensei! Sensei pasti banyak sekali pekerjaan."kata Aiba.  
Mariko-sensei tersenyum kearah Aiba. Senyum manis yang memikat. 

"Arigatou, Aiba-kun."Wanita itu membungkuk kearah mereka dan beranjak meninggalkan ruang guru juga.

Chinatsu berdecak. "Dasar cowok!"gerutunya. "Maa-kun! Ayo ke kelas! Pelajaran pertama Maruyama-sensei lho!" 

Lamunan Aiba yang melihat kearah punggung Mariko-sensei buyar saat mendengar nama Maruyama-sensei.

"Yabai! Bisa mati aku! Ayo, Sochi!" 

"Matte! Aku bagaimana, Sochi, Aiba-chan?!"seru Sho kearah dua teman lamanya itu.

"Kamu ke ruang kepsek aja ya! Atau nggak ke ruang klub seni! Nanti temui Ohno-sensei! Dia wali kelas kami! Mata ne, Sho-chan!"

Setelahnya yang terdengar suara derap langkah kaki keduanya. Chinatsu berdecak saat mengingat bagaimana Aiba menatap Mariko-sensei tadi.  
Dia tidak suka! Mariko-sensei itu seperti punya daya tarik yang kuat layaknya magnet dan Chinatsu benci mengakuinya.  
\------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih sudah mau mampir. ^^^^


	7. 6.

6\. Hubungan di Antara Kedua Guru

Sho menyusuri lorong sekolah yang sepi itu. Dia tahu kalau keadaan hening dan sepi karena sedang berlangsung kegiatan belajar mengajar.

Makanya Sho tidak mau membuat suara gaduh dengan bunyi sepatunya. Sho menghentikan jalannya saat melihat papan nama yang menggantung dari salah satu ruangan. 美術部 ( Art Club )

Pasti itu. Pasti di sana ada guru yang akan menjadi wali kelasnya. Sho segera melangkahkan kakinya ke sana. Sebelum dia akan menggeser pintu itu, sebuah suara yang di kenalnya tadi terdengar.

"Kau yakin, Satoshi-kun?"Suara itu terdengar parau.

Lho? Sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini? Tapi siapa? 

"Sudah tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakan lagi kan, Mariko?"Kali ini suara bariton yang terdengar mengantuk tapi tegas.

Ah! Mungkinkah Shinoda Mariko-sensei?

"Apa yang kau lihat tidak seperti yang di bayangkan, Satoshi. Aku masih menyayangimu."Suara Mariko-sensei terdengar lagi.

"Aku sibuk. Bisa tolong jangan ganggu aku?"Suara Ohno-sensei terdengar lagi.

"Baiklah. Mata ne, Satoshi-kun."setelahnya terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat kearah pintu masuk. Sho segera menyingkir dari depan pintu, bersamaan dengan di gesernya pintu ruangan itu.  
Sho membungkuk kearah Mariko-sensei.

Mariko-sensei tersentak. Beliau menyeka wajahnya. Kemudian tersenyum. "Sakurai-kun mencari Ohno-sensei kan? Dia ada di dalam."

"Sensei..."

"Sensei pamit dulu."Mariko-sensei segera beranjak dari sana dengan langkah lebar. Suara dentuman hak sepatunya terdengar sangat nyaring di keadaan yang hening itu.  
Ah, rupanya orang cantik dan berwibawa tidak selamanya bahagia.

Telinga Sho berdenging mendengar suara hak itu. Seperti ada sesuatu yang berusaha menerobos ingatannya. 

"Hm? Sakurai Sho-kun? Kau anak baru pindahan dari luar negeri kan?"   
Suara Ohno-sensei berhasil mengalihkan pikiran Sho.  
Cowok itu menarik napasnya kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Dia masuk ke dalam dan membungkukan badannya kearah Ohno-sensei.

Sebelum Sho menyapa guru yang akan menjadi wali kelasnya itu, Ohno-sensei sudah bersuara. "Tolong jangan katakan apapun dan pada siapapun tentang apa yang kau dengar barusan." 

"Eh?"

***************

Aiba menopangkan dagunya sembari jemarinya sibuk menscroll instagram milik Mariko-sensei.  
Dia berulang kali menghela napas dengan wajah kagum membuat kesabaran Chinatsu habis. Di rampasnya ponsel Aiba dan di masukannya ke dalam saku kemejanya. 

Aiba mengerang. Dia tidak bisa mengambil paksa ponselnya karena Chinatsu meletakannya di dalam saku kemeja dekat dadanya. Aiba bisa di hantam hingga ke bermuda oleh Chinatsu kalau sampai mengambil paksa ponselnya.

"Sochi! Ponselku! Kembalikan dong!"pinta Aiba sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Chinatsu bergeming. Dia sibuk mengerjakan soal Ekonomi free class dari guru mereka. 

"Sochi!"

"Kerjakan dulu tugasmu dan hentikan helaan napas tak berdaya itu! Kau membuatku muntah!"gerutu Chinatsu.

Aiba mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berdecak. "Aku kan cuma melihat-lihat instagram Mariko-sensei! Ternyata dia bagaikan model ya. Wajahnya photogenic sekali."

"Di tambah dia memiliki suara yang cukup merdu untuk ukuran seorang guru."

"Kau lupa kalau Ohno-sensei juga punya suara yang merdu?"sergah Chinatsu sembari menghapus jawaban yang salah.

Aiba mengerjap berusaha untuk mengingat-ingat. "Ah iya! Kau benar! Aku ingat sekali saat dia menyanyikan lagu di bagian yang tinggi. Suaranya sangat menakjubkan untuk ukuran sensei penyuka tidur sepertinya." 

Chinatsu tersenyum geli mendengar julukan yang di berikan Aiba pada wali kelas mereka. "Jaga bicaramu, Maa-kun. Bagaimana kalau sensei mendengarnya?"

"Aku kan bicara kenyataan."

Tak lama terdengar pintu kelasnya di geser dan masuk Sho bersama Ohno-sensei. "Panjang umur."gumam Chinatsu dan Aiba bersamaan.

Seluruh siswa segera menduduki kursinya masing-masing. Beberapa siswi nampak berbisik-bisik sembari melirik kearah Sho yang nampak mencolok dengan kemeja yang membingkai tubuhnya, dasi panjang kotak-kotak, blazer cokelat terang hitam dan celana bahan berwarna putih.

"Seragamnya mencolok sekali."gumam salah seorang siswi bernama Kato Rena.

"Wah apakah dia dari sekolah di luar negeri?"gumam Rie Mizunara kagum.

"Sensei minta maaf karena telat masuk. Sebagai permintaan maaf, sensei bawakan ikemen dari Inggris."ujar Ohno-sensei sembari meletakan buku-buku di atas meja.

"Sensei!"seru Aiba, Sho dan Chinatsu kesal. Seluruh kelas langsung menoleh kearah keduanya. Aiba dan Chinatsu langsung memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. 

"Rupanya Aiba-kun dan Isozaki-kun sudah mengenal Sakurai-kun ya."kata Ohno-sensei.

Aiba dan Chinatsu mengangguk pelan. Kemudian perhatian sekelas teralihkan kearah Sho. Sho berdehem pelan kemudian tersenyum kearah teman-teman barunya.

"Sakurai Sho desu. Harvard Senior High School kara kimashita. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."Sho membungkukan badanya kearah teman-temannya.

Tampak hening selama beberapa saat, kemudian salah seorang siswa tersenyum lebar dan memecah keheningan. "Wah! Murid dari Inggris! Berarti bisa ngajarin kita bahasa inggris dong!"seru siswa yang merupakan ketua kelas itu.

Sho mengerjapkan matanya mendengar ucapannya. Seluruh kelas mendadak gaduh. "Sakurai-kun! Maklum ya! Kelas kami paling buruk soal bahasa inggris kecuali Isozaki-kun."kata Ayase Haruka sembari tersenyum. Kemudian Ayase mendapat lemparan bola kertas dari Chinatsu. Gadis itu melotot kearah Ayase.

"Mohon bantuannya!"

"Semoga betah ya!"

Sho merasa telah kembali pulang saat mendengar sambutan yang di terimanya. Hangat dan nyata.   
Sho merasakan tepukan di punggungnya. Saat dia menoleh, di lihatnya Ohno-sensei tersenyum kearahnya.

"Begini kelas sosial tiga. Semoga kau nyaman ya di kelas ini."

Sho melihat kearah teman-temannya lagi dan menyunggingkan senyum. 

"Ha'i, sensei." 

*****************

Chinatsu baru saja akan membuka tasnya saat pintu kamarnya di geser. Di baliknya ada Sho yang nampak menggaruk belakang kepalanya.  
Chinatsu mengernyit melihat tingkah cowok itu.

"Apa aku mengganggu?"tanya Sho.

Chinatsu tersenyum kemudian menggeleng. Dia melanjutkan membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku pelajarannya. "Masuklah."sahut Chinatsu.   
Sho berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar gadis itu dan duduk di dekat kotatsu.   
Chinatsu nampak sibuk di balik lemari sekolahnya. Kemudian duduk di depan Sho.

Sho tahu kalau gadis itu baru saja pulang dari kegiatan rutinitasnya. Apalagi dia sebagai panitia training untuk calon OSIS nanti. Kesibukannya jadi bertambah pastinya. Sho melihat rambut Chinatsu yang masih basah denga beberapa tetesannya membasahi kerah piyama gadis itu.

"Ah, maaf, Sho-kun. Aku jadi mengabaikanmu. Ada apa?"suara Chinatsu membuyarkan lamunan Sho. Cowok itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. 

"Uhmm... Sochi tidak membantu ayah seperti biasanya?"tanya Sho berbasa-basi sebelum ke inti pembicaraan.

Chinatsu menghembuskan napasnya dan sedikit menoleh kearah jendelanya. "Ayah bilang tidak perlu. Lagipula kedai juga sedang sepi. Ditambah mulai hari ini aku sudah harus menyiapkan keperluan untuk training calon OSIS musim panas nanti."kata Chinatsu.

"Berarti tinggal sebulan lagi ya? Sochi akan sibuk sekali."komentar Sho.   
Chinatsu tersenyum. Dia melanjutkan menulis di buku catatan OSISnya. "Hanya kali ini saja. Setelah itu aku dan Maa-kun akan terbebas dari tugas OSIS."

"Eh? Aiba-chan anggota OSIS juga?"tanya Sho tidak percaya. Matanya membulat tak percaya.

Chinatsu tersenyum geli sembari tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Sho. "Kaget ya? Tampangnya memang nyeleneh tapi dia orang yang serius kalau sudah masuk ke rapat OSIS. Maa-kun bukan lagi bocah yang cengeng."

Sho menunduk, memalingkan wajahnya dari Chinatsu. "Tampaknya aku sudah melewatkan banyak hal."lirihnya.

Chinatsu merasakan perasaan Sho menjadi down. Gadis itu mengernyit. Dia jadi penasaran kenapa cowok itu sekarang gampang sekali down?

"Bagaimana sekolahnya? Seru bukan?"Chinatsu menukar topik pembicaraan mereka. Sho kembali mendongak dan menyunggingkan seulas senyum.

"Kelas sosial tiga unik ya. Mereka mengakui kalau diri mereka nggak pandai bahasa inggris. Tentunya kecuali Sochi."jawab Sho sembari mengingat-ingat bagaimana kesehariannya selama satu hari itu.  
Chinatsu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. 

"Aku ini lama tinggal di Indonesia. Pelajaran bahasa inggris wajib di negara itu."balas Chinatsu. "Lagipula aku malah nggak pandai di bahasa jepang. Utamanya kanji."

Sho mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut. Isozaki Chinatsu adalah gadis kelahiran Jakarta yang kemudian pindah warga negara menjadi WNJ karena mengikuti orangtuanya. Dia sempat menetap sejenak di Jakarta selama enam tahun hingga pindah ke Jepang. Sejak saat itu, Aiba yang kenal lebih dulu dengan Chinatsu mengajaknya untuk berteman juga dengannya. Meskipun Sho harus pindah ke Inggris di usia 7 tahun. Sho merasa bahwa ikatan persahabatan di antara ketiganya semakin erat dan Sho mensyukuri bahwa kedua orang yang sangat di sayanginya sampai sekarang masih menjaga ikatan itu untuknya.

"Sho-kun?"Sho tersentak dari lamunannya saat melihat sebuah tangan terayun di depan wajahnya. Di lihatnya Chinatsu yang menatapnya heran. "Aku tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin di bicarakan. Apa itu, Sho-kun?" 

Ah. Sho nyaris lupa. Dia berdehem selama beberapa saat. Kemudian menghembuskan napasnya. "Sochi tahu Ohno-sensei?"

Chinatsu mengangguk. "Lalu?"

"Sochi pasti juga tahu Mariko-sensei."

"Jelas saja! Dia kan pembina OSIS kami."balas Chinatsu.

Sho menarik napasnya lagi. Kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Sochi juga pasti tahu hubungan sesama partner di tempat kerja."

"Iya terus? EH?!"Chinatsu membulatkan matanya. Terkejut dengan bahasan yang di angkat Sho.   
Sho mengangguk dan menatap serius kearah Chinatsu.

"Tapi, tolong jangan beritahu siapapun termasuk Aiba-chan."

Chinatsu mengangguk dengan wajah masih melongo.

*********

Aiba mengerucutkan bibirnya saat melihat Sho dan Chinatsu yang nampak sibuk berdua, menatap kearah layar ponsel Chinatsu. Keduanya nampak dengan serius memperhatikan layar tersebut.  
Cowok itu sampai muter-muter sekolah cuma buat nyari mereka dan ternyata keduanya sedang sibuk berduaan di perpustakaan. Di lorong buku-buku kuno yang jarang di kunjungi orang pula. Apa maksudnya?

Aiba berjalan dengan pelan-pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara, kearah keduanya. Samar-samar Aiba dapat mendengar pembicaraan keduanya.

"Mereka ini pasangan serasi. Kenapa Ohno-sensei harus putus dengan Mariko-sensei sih?"

Langkah Aiba terhenti. Matanya membulat tak percaya saat mendengar ucapan Sho yang terdengar kecewa. 

"Yah. Mau bagaimana lagi. Ohno-sensei tipe pria yang lembut. Dia akan langsung mengakhiri hubungan jika di antara keduanya memiliki hubungan dengan wanita atau pria lain."sahut Chinatsu sembari menghembuskan napasnya.

Aiba masih menjaga jarak dengan keduanya. Memilih untuk mencuri dengar.

"Padahal Mariko-sensei itu cantik. Pasti setelah putus dengan Ohno-sensei, dia sudah dapat yang lain."komentar Sho.

"Dari yang kudengar, Mariko-sensei putus dengan Ohno-sensei karena Mariko-sensei punya hubungan terlarang dengan Matsumoto Jun."jawab Chinatsu. Kemudiam gadis itu menoleh kearah Sho dengan cepat membuat cowok itu ikut melihat kearahnya. "Kau ini lelaki, kenapa jadi suka bergosip?"ejek Chinatsu.

"Hei! Memangnya hanya cewek saja yang boleh bergosip?"Sho mendelik.

Aiba mengabaikan ejekan Chinatsu tersebut dan malah terkejut dengan apa yang di katakan oleh Chinatsu.  
Mariko-sensei... Punya hubungan spesial dengan Ohno-sensei lalu berpacaran juga dengan Matsumoto Jun, siswa kelas 11 IPA 3 itu?

Aiba berdecak pelan. Kemudian segera beranjak dari sana.

Chinatsu seperti merasakan aura Aiba di sekitar sana dan gadis itu menoleh untuk memastikan perkiraannya. Benar saja. Dia melihat punggung Aiba yang berjalan menjauhi mereka dengan tempo jalan yang cepat. Pasti cowok itu mendengar pembicaraannya barusan dengan Sho. 

Chinatsu bangkit dari duduknya membuat Sho kaget dan reflek menarik tangan Chinatsu untuk duduk kembali. 

"Ada apa sih, Sochi? Bikin kaget saja."gerutu Sho.

Chinatsu menunjuk kearah pintu perpustakaan. "Maa-kun sepertinya mendengar pembicaraan kita!" 

"Hah?! Yang benar?!"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong, Sho-kun?!"balas Chinatsu jengkel.

Sho berdiri dari duduknya dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari. "Kalau begitu ini gawat! Ayo, Sochi!"

Chinatsu berdecak. Dia segera berlari mengikuti Sho. 

Semoga feelingku gak benar..

****************

"Ne~ Maa-kun tte sa!"

"Nani?"

"Kamu denger pembicaraan aku sama Sho-kun nggak?"tanya Chinatsu cemas. Sho yang berjalan di belakangnya mengangguk dan menatapnya penasaran.

Cowok bermarga Sakurai itu nampak melihat kearanya dengan cemas.  
Aiba tersenyum. Rupanya mereka membahas tentang hubungan Mariko-sensei dan Ohno-sensei. "Pembicaraan apa? Yang mana?" 

Sho dan Chinatsu menghembuskan napasnya lega. Kemudian menghampiri Aiba dan merangkul cowok itu. Sho di sebelah kanannya dan Chinatsu di kirinya.   
Aiba menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kalian kenapa? Ada apa sih?"tanyanya pura-pura penasaran. "Jangan-jangan ada yang kalian sembunyikan ya?!"

Chinatsu dan Sho reflek menoleh satu sama lain dan menggeleng. "Nggak kok. Nggak ada. Pembicaraan kami gak ada yang penting. Aiba-kun nggak perlu penasaran ya."kata Sho.

Chinatsu mengiyakan ucapan Sho. "Maa-kun mau makan soto mi lagi? Ayo kita ke rumahku!"

Aiba mengernyit semakin dalam. Dia semakin yakin kalau apa yang di bicarakan Chinatsu dan Sho ini sangat penting dan berhubungan dengannya. Apalagi Aiba kan menyukai Mariko-sensei. Apa mungkin mereka sengaja menyembunyikannya dari Aiba karena tidak mau membuatnya sedih?  
Cowok itu tersenyum simpul. Terharu dengan perlindungan dari teman-teman lamanya. 

*********************

Ohno menyesap coffe lattenya. Matanya memaling kearah buku sketsa di tangannya. Di letakannya cangkir kopi itu ke atas meja kafe. Jarinya yang memegang pensil beralih keatas kertas sketsa itu.

"Satoshi-kun sedang menggambarku ya?" 

"Nggak." 

Sosok di depannya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Kemudian mengaduk-aduk cappucino coffenya dengan tak berselera.  
Ohno mengabaikan gelagat wanita berambut pendek di depannya ini.

"Ne, Sat—" Ucapan Mariko Shinoda terputus karena deringan ponselnya. Wanita itu merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Matsujun calling...

Mariko menonaktifkan ponselnya membuat Ohno meliriknya sekilas. Kemudian kembali sibuk dengan sketsanya. Pria itu tengah menggambar keramaiaan di luar kafe itu. 

"Kenapa nggak di angkat? Siapa tahu penting. "Ujar Ohno memecahkan keheningan. Mariko mendongak untuk melihat kearah mantan pacarnya itu. Seulas senyum simpul terukir di wajah cantiknya.

"Aku nggak mau ganggu waktumu menggambar."sahut Mariko. Ohno tidak menjawab.

"Ne, Satoshi-kun."

"Ada urusan apa kau menemuiku?"tanya Ohno to the point. Membuat Mariko menghembuskan napasnya pelan.

Dia berusaha untuk menatap kearah Ohno. Tapi, pria itu masih sibuk dengan buku sketsa dan pensilnya. 

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf."kata Mariko. 

Gerakan tangan Ohno yang menggores buku sketsanya terhenti. Kepalanya bergerak untuk melihat kearah wanita di depannya ini. 

"Aku sadar, sampai kapanpun aku memintamu untuk kembali padaku, itu nggak akan pernah terjadi. Seharusnya aku sadar bahwa aku tidak akan bisa menjadi seperti yang Satoshi-kun harapkan."Mariko tersenyum kearah Ohno.   
Kemudian dia menunduk sedikit untuk menyembunyikan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. "Aku datang kemari hanya untuk meminta maaf padamu dan berharap agar kita masih bisa berteman. Terlebih lagi kita satu profesi di tempat yang sama. Aku tidak mau membuat musuh."

Untuk beberapa saat, keadaan hening dan tidak ada yang berniat lagi untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu."

Suara Ohno membuat Mariko mendongak kembali. Di lihatnya Ohno yang sepenuhnya melihat kearah Mariko.   
"Hontou?"

Ohno mengangguk. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jalanan di luar kafe. "Arigatou."Ohno kembali menoleh saat mendengar ucapan Mariko.

Wanita itu sudah berdiri dari duduknya. Di sodorkannya sebuah buku kearah Ohno. Pria itu menerimanya dan membuka isinya. Serentetan jadwal dan materi untuk pelatihan calon OSIS.

Ohno mengerjap kearah Mariko. Dia menunjuk kearah buku di tangannya. "Aku... Aku ikut jadi pengisi materi?"  
Mariko mengangguk. "YANG BENAR SAJA!"

Ohno segera membungkuk sembari menggaruk tengkuknya kearah para pengunjung yang merasa terganggu dengannya.   
"Yang benar saja aku jadi pengisi materi!? Gak mau!"gerutu Ohno sebal.

Mariko terkekeh melihat tingkah Ohno yang kekanakan. Dia jadi rindu sikap manja Ohno padanya. Sekarang, Mariko tidak berhak berharap apa-apa pada Ohno.

"Semua guru juga sudah tahu kalau kamu ini guru yang niat gak niat tapi punya kemampuan untuk merubah kelas yang kamu awas."ujat Mariko lagi.

Ohno terdiam mendengarnya. Dia bisa? Bisa merubah orang lain? Merubah jadi jago mancing sama gambar? Yang benar saja!

"Pokoknya aku gak—"

"Minggu depan ya acaranya. Matta ne, Satoshi-kun."

Mariko segera beranjak dari sana. Setelah dia keluar dari kafe, wanita itu menoleh kearah Ohno dan memperhatikannya sekali lagi. Setetes liquid bening membasahi wajah Mariko yang langsung di hapus wanita itu. Dia segera beranjak dari sana sebelum tangisnya pecah.

Dari kejauhan, seorang cowok yang sedang bersepeda menghentikan kayuhannya untuk memperhatikan Mariko. Cowok itu mengerjap saat melihat Mariko menghapus air matanya dan segera beranjak dari sana.

"Mariko-sensei?"

**********


	8. 7.

#7.Nande kissu shita no?

 

"Eien ni kanawanai... Soredemo itoshii hito yo."

Sho dan Aiba reflek menoleh kearah Chinatsu yang sedang asyik dengan ponselnya. Mereka menoleh kearah gadis itu karena tiba-tiba mendengar suara seperti kucing menyanyi.

"Ah, rupanya Sochi"gumam keduanya. Chinatsu sadar namanya di panggil. Dia segera mendongak untuk melihat kearah sahabatnya. "Ne, ne, Maa-kun, Sho-kun tte sa, kalian kenal aktor remaja Ninomiya Kazunari kan?"

"Hm."balas keduanya tanpa minat. Mereka sibuk dengan laptop Sho yang tengah menampilkan game Zuma.  
Chinatsu yang merasa di abaikan segera keluar dari konter kedai dan duduk di hadapan keduanya yang mata mereka tidak lepas dari layar laptop. Chinatsu mendapat sebuah ide iseng. 

Dia memilih salah satu foto Ninomiya dari galerinya dan menujukannya tepat di depan layar laptop tersebut membuat Aiba dan Sho menjerit ricuh. Mereka menyingkirkan tangan Chinatsu dari depan layar tersebut.

Sayangnya, level yang mereka mainkan menunjukan tanda game over. Keduanya mendelik kearah Chinatsu yang tersenyum jahil.

"Siapa?! Ninomiya Kazunari?! Dia kan calon osis yang bakal kita training lusa."

Chinatsu tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar ucapan Aiba yang terdengar menggeram karena acara main game mereka harus terganggu akibat tingkah fangirl Chinatsu yang kumat.

"Hah?! Apaaan? Nino murid SMA Aizawa?!"seru Chinatsu tidak percaya. Membuat seisi kedai melihat kearahnya. Tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang di sana, Chinatsu segera berlari ke dalam rumah untuk memastikan.

Selagi gadis itu sibuk mengambil buku jadwal dan bahan materi pelatihan, Sho bertanya heran. "Ninomiya Kazunari itu siapa?"

Aiba menklik level Zuma lagi. "Dia aktor remaja yang mendapat penghargaan Best Actor di Japan Academy Award berkat aktingnya di Haha to Kuraseba. Dia juga musisi yang suka pake gitar buat nyanyi. Kuakuin suara dan tampangnya sama-sama cakep. Gak heran Chinatsu yang gak deket sama cowok lain selain kita mengidolakan dia."ujar Aiba, tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sho mengangguk paham. "Oohh.."

Tak lama Chinatsu tiba lagi di depannya dengan buku setebal lima puluh halaman, gadis itu sibuk menjelajah di daftar calon OSIS yang akan mereka latih lusa nanti.

"HEEEHHH?! YANG BENAR?! MAA-KUN TERNYATA NINOMIYA-KUN BENERAN SISWA SEKOLAH KITA!"

"IYA TERUS MAU DI APAIN?!"

"Sochi, Aiba-kun!" 

"Ssst!"

"Sumimasen." 

Ketiganya langsung membungkuk kearah para pengunjung kedai yang sedang menikmati makanam mereka.  
Aiba dan Sho mendelik kearah Chinatsu yang memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. 

"Wah, ku gak sabar ketemu sama dia nanti."gumam Chinatsu dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Jangan terlalu berharap, Sochi. Dia itu idol. Jarang ada waktu luang."sahut Aiba.

Tapi, sebelum Chinatsu membalas perkataannya, pintu kedai sudah di geser dan masuk seorang pelanggan lagi.

"Iraisshaimase!"

********

"Kau mencari siapa, Sochi?"

"Ehm?"

Chinatsu tersentak. Dia menoleh kearah Aiba yang berdiri di dekatnya.  
Cowok itu menatapnya heran.

"Hm. Nggak ada. Aku cuma lagi olahraga leher."sahut Chinatsu memalingkan pandangan dari sahabatnya.  
"Kemana ya dia?"Aiba bisa mendengar gumaman pelan dari Chinatsu.  
Pasti gadis itu sedang mencari-cari sosok idol bernama Ninomiya Kazunari yang juga ikut pelatihan hari itu di Ehime.

"Semuanya tolong masuk ke dalam bis setelah di absen ya!" 

"Ha'i!"

**********

Aiba yang baru saja meletakan tas di dalam kamarnya, kemudian beranjak untuk melihat kearah dapur villa. Mendapati Mariko-sensei yang sedang susah payah mengangkat kontainer berisi bahan makanan ke dalam dapur villa. Aiba segera berlari kearah Mariko-sensei untuk menawarkan bantuan dan di terima oleh wanita itu.

"Sensei seharusnya meminta bantuan orang lain untuk membawakan barang-barang seperti ini."ujar Aiba sembari berjalan kearah kulkas dan meletakan kontainer plastik itu di sebelahnya kemudian tersenyum kearah gurunya tersebut.

"Semuanya sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Sensei tidak mau merepotkan."sahut Mariko-sensei.

Aiba terkekeh. "Lalu untuk apa moto OSIS di SMA Aizawa?"

Mariko-sensei memiringkan kepalanya. "Kerja sama tim dalam membangun kesuksesan meskipun masing-masing memiliki kewajiban lainnya?"

"Sou! Itu! Sensei melupakannya ya? Padahal sensei ini ketua osis empat tahun yang lalu."Aiba tertawa. Mariko-sensei menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Canggung. "Itu sudah lama sekali Aiba-kun. Wajar aku melupakannya."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengerti."kata Aiba. Keduanya tertawa renyah bersama.   
Tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata yang tidak sengaja melihat kearah mereka dengan dingin.

*******

"Isozaki-chan! Bisa tolong ketikan materi ini lalu di print? Aku mau mengabsen siswa-siswi calon OSIS di ruangan mereka."Mizunara Rie tiba-tiba saja mendatanginya dengan laptop dan buku materi. Chinatsu mengernyit melihat bawaanya.   
Gadis itu baru saja selesai menata barang-barangnya di kamar panitia dan sedang menikmati Ocha dingin di ruang santai di villa itu.

"Tolong ya, Isozaki-chan. Ini semua tidak akan terjadi kalau Nazuhara-san tidak absen ikut pelatihan."ujar Rie penuh penyesalan.  
Chinatsu tersenyum kearah gadis itu dan mengangguk. "Nggak apa-apa. Tsuya-chan perlu istirahat karena tipesnya kan? Mana? Sini biar ku ketikan."

Chinatsu menerima sodoran Rie. Dia membuka layar laptop tersebut dan menyalakannya.   
"Jam dua siang nanti harus sudah selesai ya."

Chinatsu tersedak ochanya. Dia terbatuk-batuk saat mendengarnya.   
"JAM DUA SIANG?!"  
Dilirknya kearah jam yang sudah menujukan pukul setengah 1 siang.

Rie mengangguk dengan wajah menyesal. Chinatsu sebal sekali setiap harus melihat wajah itu. "Maaf! Habisnya ini mendadak sekali. Kepala sekolah menambah materi dan baru tadi saat kita berangkat di berikannya. Maaf!" 

Chinatsu menghembuskan napasnya dan kemudian mengangguk. Di renggangkannya otot-otot jemarinya.   
"Yosh! Ayo kita mulai!"

"Arigatou ne, Isozaki-chan. Aku tinggal ya."

"Hm!"

****************

Sho sedang menopangkan dagunya di atas kusen jendela kamarnya. Matanya menatap kearah langit musim panas. Meskipun suhu jepang saat summer tergolong panas. Sho enggan untuk beranjak dari kamarnya hanya untuk menikmati liburan musim panasnya. Di tambah lagi Chinatsu dan Aiba sedang melakukan tugas ke Ehime, membuat Sho semakin malas untuk keluar rumah.

Cowok itu baru saja akan memejamkan matanya saat angin menghembus wajahnya pelan, pintu kamarnya sudah di geser dan masuk ibu Chinatsu yang membawakan nampan berisi semangkuk es campur dan sepiring semangka.

"Ibu bawakan cemilan. Di kamar seharian pasti membuatmu haus kan, Sakurai-kun?"ujar ibu Chinatsu, meletakan nampam itu di meja kecil Sho.

Sho bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri ibu Chinatsu. "Seharusnya ibu tidak perlu repot-repot. Terima kasih."

Ibu Chinatsu tersenyum. Tangannya menepuk pelan pundak Sho. "Nggak pernah repot kok. Sakurai-kun sudah ibu anggap sebagai anak sendiri." 

Sho terdiam sejenak mendengarnya. Kemudian dia membalasnya dengan senyuman. Diraihnya satu potong semangka dan di lahapnya.

"Dou? Segar kan? Di mangkuk itu namanya es campur. Kalo di indonesia, ini dimakan di musim apa saja. Selain itu juga semakin segar karena ada potongan buah-buahan dan agar-agarnya."

Sho tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Dia selalu penasaran dengan apapun yang di buat oleh ibu Chinatsu. Terlebih lagi wanita itu asli Indonesia. Nggak heran kalau logat jepangnya masih terasa indonesia meskipun sudah lama tinggal di Jepang.

"Sayang sekali, Aiba-kun dan Natsu harus ada acara di hari pertama kalian liburan musim panas. Seharusnya kan kalian bisa pergi ke natsu matsuri."

Sho tersenyum. Dia menggigit potongan semangka itu lagi. "Tidak apa-apa, bu. Lagipula mereka hanya akan lima hari di Ehime. Aku bisa menunggu hingga mereka kembali dan kami akan menikmati musim panas bersama."

"Ah, manis sekali persahabatan kalian. Ibu jadi iri."

Sho tertawa mendengarnya. Dia memakan gigitan terakhir semangkanya.

"Oh iya, Sakurai-kun, apa kamu sudah menghubungi orangtuamu?"

Sho tersedak semangkanya. Dia terbatuk-batuk membuat ibu Chinatsu mengusap punggungnya perlahan. "Pelan-pelan makannya, Sakurai-kun."

Sho mengangguk dengan sambil memegangi tenggorokannya kemudian menghembuskan napasnya perlahan.

Dia tersenyum kearah ibu Chinatsu. "Aku akan menghubunginya nanti, bu."

"Kau yakin? Sejak kamu sampai di Jepang, ibu belum lihat kamu menerima atau menghubungi orangtuamu? Apakah mereka baik-baik saja di sana?" 

Dada Sho tiba-tiba terasa sesak saat mendengar pernyataan ibu Chinatsu yang seakan tepat sasaran. Padahal beliau hanya menanyakan kabar mereka.

Dengan senyum terpaksa Sho mengangguk. "Mereka baik-baik saja. Mungkin sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka seperti biasanya."balas Sho.

Ibu Chinatsu menghembuskan napasnya dan memutar kedua bola matanya. "Mereka tidak berubah rupanya. Masih workaholic. Sakurai-kun, meskipun kau anaknya jangan biarkan kau menyiksa dirimu ya."balas ibu Chinatsu sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak Sho.

Cowok itu tersenyum dan mengangguk penuh. "Ya sudah. Ibu turun dulu ya. Habiskan minuman dan buahnya." 

"Arigatou."

Kemudian pintu itu kembali tertutup. Sho melihat kearah mangkuk berisi es campur itu. Kemudian menariknya agar mendekat kearahnya. Perlahan tangannya mengambil sendok dan menyendok kedalam mangkuk tersebut. Ada potongan alpukat dan buah naga di sendok tersebut, tentunya dengan es juga.   
Sho menyuapkan sendok itu ke mulutnya dan merasakan kesegaran yang segera memenuhi mulutnya.  
Cowok itu mengambil sendokan yang kedua dan menyuapkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Kali ini dia seperti merasa nostalgia dengan keluarganya.

Sho belum bisa memberitahu fakta dan alasan sebenarnya dia kembali ke jepang pada siapapun. Dia belum siap jika dia kembali tidak bisa menerima kenyataannya. 

Matanya menerawang kearah es di dalam mangkuk itu yang perlahan mencair, bersamaan dengan turunnya liquid bening dari kedua matanya. 

***********

"Ternyata Ninomiya itu menyebalkan sekali!"gerutu Chinatsu kesal saat harus menyusuri pantai di belakang villa mereka. Tiba-tiba saja Rie bilang kalau Nino tidak ada di kamarnya. Padahal jam sudah menujukan waktunya tidur. 

"Pasti cowok itu sedang sibuk bermain DS."Chinatsu tahu kebiasaan idol macam Nino meskipun Chinatsu mengidolakannya bukan berarti tidak ada yang tidak di sukai oleh gadis itu. Salah satunya terlalu menjadi otaku game. 

Chinatsu menyingkirkan beberapa ranting dedaunan yang menghalanginya. Setelah mengetik materi tadi siang, Chinatsu jalan-jalan sebentar untuk mengenali lingkungan villa, terlebih lagi dia anggota OSIS bagian keamanan. Ternyata setelah tiga materi selesai tadi, ada satu orang siswa yang tidak kembali ke kamar mereka.

Yah, jadinya di sinilah Chinatsu, berjuang untuk menyingkirkam ranting-ranting daun untuk masuk ke taman pantai yang ada di baliknya.   
Gadis itu menghela napas perlahan setelah berhasil melewatinya. Matanya menelusur kesekitarnya dan menemukan sosok yang di carinya sedang duduk di ayunan dengan sandaran di belakangnya. Sejujurnya sifat fangirl Chinatsu kumat saat melihat sosok idol di depannya ini. Tapi Chinatsu harus profesional, dia nggak mau di cap bias kalau urusan keamanan.

Gadis itu mendekati sosok bernama Kazunari Ninomiya itu. "Oi! Omae... Ninomiya Kazunari."Chinatsu mengeluarkan sifat yankeenya. 

Nino melirik kearahnya kemudian kembali sibuk dengan DSnya. Chinatsu merasakan sikutnya terpleset padahal kedua tangannya sedang berkacak pinggang. 

"Aku bicara denganmu, Ninomiya-san!" seru Chinatsu.

"Nani yo?!"balas Nino sengit.

Chinatsu menunjukkan pergelangan tangannya yang dimana ada jam tangan yang melingkar di sana. 

"Jam berapa sekarang, hah?! Sudah waktunya untuk tidur!"

"Aku ini bukan anak kecil dan ingat aku ini idol!"balas Nino.

Chinatsu membulatkan matanya. Gadis itu memang mengidolakan Nino tapi bukan berarti dia akan terima atas kelakar Nino.  
Gadis itu bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyeret cowok itu.

"Kau membuat kesabaranku habis, Ninomiya Kazunari-kun!"Suara Chinatsu mendadak rendah dan gelap.  
Di lihatnya Nino yang mulai menatapnya takut-takut.

"Ya-yada!"

"AYO IKUT AKU!"

"YADAAAA YO!"

 

Tetapi baru saja membuat Nino berhasil berdiri dari duduknya dan menjatuhkan DSnya gerakan tangan Chinatsu terhenti. Nino melihat kakak kelasnya itu nampak melamun.

"Kenapa? Gak jadi nyeret aku?"tantang Nino.

Chinatsu mengabaikannya dan berlari ke salah satu semak untuk mencari tahu apa yang dia dengar itu benar. Nino menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat tingkah kakak kelasnya itu.  
Di ikutinya Chinatsu dan berdiri di sebelah cewek itu.

"Hei! Kau harus mengganti DSku ya! Lihat! Ini su—hmph!"

Chinatsu meletakan jarinya di depan bibirnya dan membungkam mulut Nino.  
Gadis itu melotot kearahnya dan membuat Nino menjadi mengurungkan niatnya untuk protes dan berbalik memperhatikan apa yang di perhatikan Chinatsu.

Di depan mereka kira-kira sepuluh meter berdiri seorang wanita dan cowok yang tengah mengobrol sembari menikmati angin pantai yang berhembus.

 

Mariko-sensei dan Maa-kun? Sedang apa mereka?

************

Aiba menyodorkan sekaleng kopi hangat ke arah wanita di sebelahnya. Mariko-sensei tersenyum dan menerima kopi tersebut.

"Sensei kan giliran menjaga."kata Aiba sembari menyesap kopinya.  
"Aiba-kun juga kan?"

"Iya sih."

Keduanya tertawa. Kemudian tersenyum kearah laut.  
Sebenarnya Aiba sengaja menggantikan Oguri-kun karena ada sesuatu yang ingin di pastikannya dengan Mariko-sensei. Tapi, sampai saat ini cowok ini masih ragu dan merasa tidak percaya diri.

Aiba menghembuskan napasnya perlahan kemudian menoleh kearah Mariko-sensei.

"Ano.. Sensei."Aiba memanggil guru Biologi tersebut. 

"Hm?"balas Mariko-sensei sembari menyesap kopinya dan menoleh kearah Aiba.   
Aiba mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. 

"Uhm... Ohno-sensei dan Mariko-sensei... Apakah kalian pernah berpacaran?"tanya Aiba dengan pelan tapi bisa di dengar oleh Mariko-sensei dengan jelas.

Mariko-sensei sedikit kaget mendengar ucapan Aiba barusan dan berpikir-pikir apakah dia tahu itu dari Sho?

"Aiba-kun tahu dari Sakurai-kun ya?"

Aiba mendongak dan segera menggeleng. "Bukan! Aku... Aku sempat melihat instagram Mariko-sensei yang lama."ujar Aiba berbohong. Mana mungkin kan kalau dia tahu dari pembicaraan diam-diam Sho dan Chinatsu. Bisa gawat urusannya... 

Mariko-sensei tersenyum. Sebuah senyum sedih. Wanita itu menatap kearah laut lagi.

"Aku dan Ohno-sensei memang pernah berpacaran. Tapi, aku mengkhianatinya karena memiliki hubungan dengan muridku juga, Matsumoto Jun-kun."Mariko-sensei memulai ceritanya. "Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan akan sangat buruk jika kami tidak mengakhiri hubungan secepatnya. Meski begitu aku masih menyayangi Ohno-sensei."

"Dia cinta pertamaku." 

Aiba mengerjapkan matanya. Cinta pertama? Hatsukoi?  
Ohno-sensei cinta pertama Mariko-sensei?

"Kau pasti heran kenapa aku bisa menyukai pria sepertinya bukan?"Suara Mariko-sensei menjadi parau dan pelan. Liquid bening terlihat turun membasahi wajahnya.

Aiba mengangguk. Dia masih mendengarkan cerita Mariko-sensei dengan minat. "Dulu Ohno-sensei adalah pria yang ceria. Dia suka sekali melukis meskipun sampai sekarang itu memang hobinya. Tapi, setelah dia tahu aku mengkhianatinya aku tidak bisa melihat keceriaannya lagi. Dia seakan berubah menjadi orang lain yang kutakutkan. "

"Mariko-sensei..."

"Aku yang salah karena membuatnya kehilangan keceriaannya itu. "

Aiba bergerak untuk memeluk Mariko-sensei meskipun dia tahu pasti resikonya besar karena mereka sedang dalam acara sekolah dan banyak guru yang datang. 

Mariko-sensei terisak. Dia berusaha menahan tangisannya meskipun itu mustahil.

Aiba tahu sekarang. Dia tidak mungkin mencintai Mariko-sensei. Wanita itu cantik dan banyak fansnya. Dia yakin kalau dia bukan sosok yang cocok untuk Mariko-sensei yang terlalu bersinar itu.

Aiba menghela napasnya perlahan. Di lepaskannya pelukannya saat Mariko-sensei mendorong tubuhnya. Di lihatnya jejak air mata di wajah wanita itu. Aiba mengulurkan tangannya kearah wajah Mariko-sensei dan mengusapnya pelan. 

Tapi saat itu, Mariko-sensei menahan tangan Aiba dan memejamkan matanya. Aiba mengira kalau Mariko-sensei sedang merasakan Ohno-kun yang sedang mengusapnya tapi Aiba terkejut saat melihat wanita itu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Aiba dan mencium bibirnya.

Cowok itu membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

****************

"Uhohoho... Menarik sekali!"

Chinatsu merampas ponsel Nino yang hendak memotret pemandangan di depan mereka. Sedangkan gadis itu menatap kosong kearah keduanya.

"Hei! Kem—"

"Aku tidak akan melaporkanmu pada pembina OSIS karena melanggar aturan tapi jangan potret apa yang kau lihat sekarang, Ninomiya-san."

Nino menyipitkan matanya kearah Chinatsu. Tapi gadis itu nampak tidak terganggu dengan tatapan Nino.

"Ap—"

Chinatsu menoleh kearah Nino dan menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Aku mohon." 

Sepertinya gadis ini menyukai kakak kelas itu...

Setelah melihat Nino yang mengangguk. Chinatsu mengembalikan ponselnya pada Nino dan segera beranjak dari sana. Gadis itu melewati jalan yang sama, semak-semak tanpa memperdulikan ranting-ranting tajamnya yang mengenai lengannya.

"Ano! Hati-hati!" 

Nino segera mengikuti gadis itu dan membantu menyingkirkan semak-semak itu. Tanpa di sadari Nino, Chinatsu berusaha menahan air matanya yang hendak turun.

\--------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih sudah mau mampir ya.  
> Kritik dan saran di terima dengan tangan terbuka.


	9. 8.

#8. Shinoda Mariko: Mantan yankee

"Ah! Aku lupa membeli bumbu dapur! Isozaki-san!"

Chinatsu yang sedang merapikan bahan-bahan makanan di kulkas menoleh kearah Yuko Oshima-sensei.   
Oshima-sensei nampak mengeluarkan beberapa yen dari dompet kecilnya.   
"Belikan lada, garam, saus tomat dan beberapa paprika ya. Sensei lupa membelinya sebelum ke Ehime."katanya.

Chinatsu menerima yen tersebut dan menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Tapi, aku gak begitu hapal daerah ini."kata Chinatsu.

Oshima-sensei tersenyum. Dia memanggil salah seorang siswanya yang merupakan kouhai Chinatsu.  
"Dia siswa kelas sebelas ipa dua. Matsumoto Jun. Dia pernah tinggal di Ehime selama dua tahun. Matsumoto-kun pasti bisa membantumu." 

"Matsumoto Jun desu."Cowok bertubuh tinggi di depannya ini membungkuk kearahnya.

Chinatsu mengernyit. Dia menoleh lagi kearah Oshima-sensei yang beralih memotong-motong selada.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak Matsumoto-san saja yang membelinya?"tanya Chinatsu.

Oshima-sensei tersenyum kearah Chinatsu. Sambil masih memotong-motong selada. Mulut Chinatsu dan Jun terbuka setengah hendak memperingatkan guru sejarah tersebut.

"Matsumoto-kun seharusnya membantu membersihkan kolam renang. Tapi, sensei pikir ada tugas lain yang lebih penting di banding membersihkan kolam renang, nganterin kakak kelas mengenali lingkungan Ehi—ITTAI!" 

"Sensei! Daijobou ka?"

Ucapan Oshima-sensei terhenti saat Chinatsu dan Jun mendengar pekikan kesakitan Oshima-sensei yang keras. Chinatsu dan Jun dengan panik bolak-balik mencari kotak P3K. Sedangkan Jun mengajak Oshima-sensei untuk duduk di ruang makan yang tidak jauh dari dapur. 

Chinatsu datang dengan sekotak P3K. Jun hendak membantu Oshima-sensei mengobati lukanya. Tapi, wanita itu mencegahnya. "Sensei lagi butuh bumbu dapur! Bukan kotak P3K!"gerutu Oshima-sensei sembari membuka kotak tersebut dan mengambil kapas juga obat merah.

"Tapi..."

"Dalam waktu dua puluh menit kalian belum kembali, akan sensei laporkan pada kepala sekolah atas pelanggaran aturan training."

Jun segera menarik Chinatsu untuk beranjak dari sana. "Sebaiknya kita cepat, senpai! Aku tidak mau usahaku masuk OSIS gagal hanya sampai disini!"

"Hei! Tapi—"

"Waktu kalian tinggal 19 menit."Suara Oshima-sensei terdengar jahil.

"SENSEI!"

***************

"Sudah lengkap semuanya?"tanya Jun setelah Chinatsu sampai di depannya. Gadis itu baru saja keluar dari minimarket.

Chinatsu mendongak kearah Jun dengan mata berbinar. "Uwaah! Aku gak nyangka ada minimarket yang jual bumbu dapur segar seperti ini! Ehime benar-benar luar biasa!"

Jun tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Di lipatkannya kedua tangannya di depan dada dan tersenyum sombong.  
"Sudah jelas dong! Ehime ini kan prefektur yang paling sejuk dan indah. Di jamin, senpai pasti juga betah berbulan-bulan di sini."kata Jun.

Chinatsu menanggapi dengan senyuman simpul. "Aku tetap ingin di Tokyo."gumamnya. Kemudian Chinatsu menyodorkan kantong berisi bumbu dapur itu kearah Jun.   
"Kamu yang bawa!"

Jun melotot kearah kakak kelasnya itu. Chinatsu jalan di depannya sembari menjilati es krim yang dia beli. Gadis itu menoleh kearah Jun sembari terus melangkahkan kakinya. "Ada es krim di dalam kantung itu. Makan aja ya, Jun."

Jun menyipitkan matanya kearah Chinatsu sembari merogoh kantung plastik yang di pegangnya. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk memanggilku dengan nama kecil, Chinatsu?"

Chinatsu mengedikan bahunya. "Toh kamu juga barusan menyebut nama kecilku. Kita impas." 

Jun mendengus. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan keheningan. Jun mengipas-ngipas dengan tangannya. Udara musim panas hari ini terasa sangat menyengat.  
Jun seharusnya berendam di bathtub besarnya di rumah jika dia tidak ada kegiatan sekolah.

"Jun," Chinatsu memanggil adik kelasnya itu. Jun melihat kearah gadis di depannya. Dilihatnya kepala Chinatsu sedikit tertunduk.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Mariko-sensei?"

Jun tersedak mendengar ucapan Chinatsu. Dia melihat lagi kearah Chinatsu yang kali ini menatapnya serius.  
"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" 

"Aku hanya ingin tahu yang sebenarnya."

**********

Sho menutup pintu kedai. Dia berbalik dan berdiri tepat di depan seorang pria bersetelan jas rapi dengan kacamatanya.

Ekspresi Sho nampak tidak bersahabat dengan pria di depannya ini.  
Pria dengan tinggi tidak jauh dari Sho itu melongokan kepalanya yang menggunakan topi kearah kediaman Isozaki. Sho menahan bahu pria itu agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan kediaman sahabatnya ini.

"Ternyata kau tinggal di sini ya setelah kabur dari London."komentar pria paruh baya itu. Sho berdecak.   
Di lihatnya kearah rumah Isozaki, takut-takut jika ibu atau ayah Isozaki melihatnya bersama pria asing yang menyeramkan ini.

"Ikut aku."Sho menarik tangan pria tersebut dan membawanya ke salah satu kafe yang cukup jauh dari blok perumahan. 

Mereka mengambil tempat di pojok kafe yang tidak terlalu ramai. Pria itu memesan kopi hitam panas sedangkan Sho tidak berniat memesan apa-apa karena dia tidak ingin berlama-lama di dekat pria yang merupakan asisten ayahnya ini. 

"Katakan! Apa maumu?"tanya Sho to the point. Terlihat sekali dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan sosok yang paling di bencinya.

"Santailah, Sho. Aku hanya ingin mengecek keadaanmu."sahut pria di depannya ini sembari menarik cangkir kopi kearahnya dan menghirupnya.

"Keadaanku baik-baik saja. Lalu kau mau apa lagi?"

Pria di depannya ini menyunggingkan senyum. Sho memalingkan wajahnya enggan untuk melihat kearah wajah pria itu.   
"Aku ingin menyerahkan ini padamu."Pria bernama Tanaka Yutoki itu mengeluarkan amplop cokelat dari balik jaket kulitnya membuat Sho mengernyit.

Sho menerimanya dan membuka segelnya. Di keluarkannya sebuah map dari dalamnya.

"Itu surat wasiat yang masih bisa di selamatkan dari tragedi kebakaran itu."ujar Tanaka.   
Sho reflek memegangi kepalanya saat merasakan sengatan hebat di kepalanya setelah mendengar penuturan pria itu.

Tidak tahan karena ingatan itu terus mengganggu Sho. Dia memilih untuk beranjak dari sana namun suara Tanaka kembali menghentikannya.

"Kau juga sedang mencari gadis itu kan?"

Sho menoleh kearah Tanaka dan menyipitkan matanya. Tanaka berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sho.

"Yuzuki Keina. Kau pasti penasaran dimana dia saat ini."

Sho membulatkan matanya mendengar nama itu di sebut. Ingatannya yang terpecah bersama gadis itu kembali tersusun perlahan.

Yuzuki... Keina...

**************

"ADUH!" 

"Jangan banyak bergerak, Sochi! Aku sedang mengobati lenganmu ini! Lagian kenapa luka goresnya makin parah? Kamu sih sok-sokan mau ngelawan mereka!" 

Chinatsu meringis merasa perih di tangannya saat Aiba mengoleskan alkohol di atas lukanya. Dia menyenggol Jun yang sedang di obati dengan Watanabe-sensei. Cowok itu meringis dengan keras merasakan lukanya tersentuh.

"Jun yang sok jagoan ngelawan ketua geng itu! Lagian kenapa geng-gengan begitu munculnya siang-siang sih!"gerutu Chinatsu. 

"Hei! Chinatsu! Aku ini berniat untuk melindungimu sebagai pria sejati! Kenapa kau malah bilang sok jagoan?! ITTAI!" 

Jun meringis kesakitan saat Watanabe Mayu-sensei menekan memarnya keras. "Kalau kau banyak bicara, sensei tidak akan mengobati memarmu ini!"omel Watanabe-sensei.

"PRIA SEJATI?! HEH! Kau ini masih enam belas tahun! Jangan ngomongin pria-pria sejati kalau akhirnya kau malah begini!"balas Chinatsu sengit. 

Ohno-sensei tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk di kursi sofa yang tunggal dan memperhatikan Aiba dan juga Watanabe-sensei yang tengah mengobati dua orang siswa dan siswinya ini.

"Bersyukur saja karena kalian tidak di culik oleh kawanan geng itu. Kalau saja tidak ada Mariko-sensei yang kebetulan lewat mungkin kalian sudah di ceburkan ke laut."Ohno-sensei berujar dengan santainya.

Chinatsu dan Jun terdiam. Teringat dengan bagaimana Mariko-sensei berhasil melumpuhkan kawanan geng itu dengan mudahnya tanpa luka sedikitpun.

Aiba mendengus. "Terus waktu lenganmu ini luka-luka, kenapa? Gak mungkin kan main sama kucing terus cakar-cakaran?"

Chinatsu tersentak. Dia reflek melihat kearah meja makan, dimana ada tiga siswi dari kelas dua IPA tiga yang sedang menyantap hidangan makan siang mereka. Di sana ada Nino yang memperhatikannya. Mata cowok itu nampak bergerak-gerak seakan memberi isyarat kearah Chinatsu.

Ohno-sensei menyadari gerakan yang di buat Nino kearah Chinatsu.  
"Ninomiya-kun? Adakah sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan pada Isozaki-kun?"

Keduanya tersentak dan reflek menggeleng secara bersamaan. "Nggak ada kok, sensei! Mataku kelilipan!"Nino memberi alasan sembari mengusap-usap matanya.

Ohno-sensei masih memperhatikannya sampai perhatiannya teralih karena Watanabe-sensei berujar. "Atau ada sesuatu yang kalian sembunyikan?"tebak guru manis tersebut.

"Sensei apaan sih? Nggak ada yang kami sembunyikan kok! Nggak boleh fitnah-fitnah begitu."sahut Nino sembari menyumpit tempuranya.

Oshima-sensei memukul kepala Nino dengan sumpitnya dan menyuruh cowok itu untuk melanjutkan makannya. 

Aiba menekan keras-keras luka di tangan Chinatsu membuat gadis itu berteriak nyaring, mengagetkan seisi villa. "Maa-kun apaan sih?! Sakit tahu!"

Aiba melotot kearahnya. "Aku kan tanya kenapa kamu bisa luka baret-baret begini sih? Habis ngumpet di semak belukar?"

Chinatsu mendengus. "Kayak gak tau Chinatsu aja. Dia kan komodo yang demennya ngumpet di semak-semak."Suara Jun terdengar lebih dulu, membuat Chinatsu geram. 

"Yang di tanya siapa sih? Kok anda nyambung-nyambung aja kayak aliran listrik?!" 

"Saya kan emang anak IPA, jangan heran kalo kayak aliran listrik yang suka nyambung-nyambung."balas Jun yang tak mau kalah.

Ohno-sensei menghembuskan napasnya berusaha menenangkan diri mendengar pertengkaraan keduanya.

Sedangkan Aiba yang sudah selesai mengobati luka-luka di tangan Chinatsu hanya bisa menatap keduanya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

*************

Chinatsu terbangun saat merasakan nyeri di tangannya. Dia mengerjapkan mata sembari memegangi punggung lengan kanannya yang masih ada luka.

Di lihatnya sekitar kamarnya yang remang. Ayase, Mao, dan Rie sudah tertidur dengan pulas. Sebenarnya Chinatsu mengantuk sekali tapi matanya tidak bisa di pejamkan.

Karena tidak tahan dengan ruangan kamarnya yang gelap, Chinatsu beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan keluar ruangannya.

Keadaan di luar ruangannya cukup terang. Menandakan masih ada orang yang bangun di jam satu malam itu.   
Chinatsu berjalan kearah dapur untuk mengambil sekotak susu dingin yang di sediakan pemilik villa sebagai bonus.   
Gadis itu duduk di kursi makan. Sembari menyeruput susu tersebut matanya melihat kearah beranda villa yang sedikit temaram. Ada siluet seorang wanita yang sedang berdiri di sana sembari tangannya mendekat kearah wajahnya.

Karena Chinatsu penasaran, dia membawa kotak susu bersamanya dan menghampiri siluet itu. Setelah berada tidak jauh dari sana Chinatsu baru menyadari kalau sosok itu adalah Mariko-sensei. Sedang apa dia di sini? Di jam segini pula.

"Mariko-sensei?" 

Siluet itu menoleh kearahnya. Sedikit terkejut karena mendapati salah satu siswinya melihat dirinya. Chinatsu terkesiap saat melihat apa yang ada di sela-sela jari wanita itu. Sebatang rokok.

"Sensei... Sono tabako wa..." 

Mariko-sensei tersenyum. Dia mematikan rokok itu di asbak yang ada di tangan kirinya.   
Chinatsu menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. Wajar saja seorang guru merokok. Lagipula guru tidak sepenuhnya sempurna.

"Maaf ya, Isozaki-chan. Aku ketahuan merokok."

Mereka hanya terpaksa untuk menjadi sosok sempurna di depan para siswa dan siswinya.

"Iie. Daijobou."

*********

"Ano... Sensei. Ada yang mau kutanyakan."Chinatsu membuka percakapan. Sesekali di seruputnya susu kotaknya.

Mariko-sensei menoleh kearah gadis itu. Mereka duduk di beranda villa di yang bermodel panggung itu.   
Wanita itu membetulkan posisi bantal dudukannya dan tersenyum kearah Chinatsu.

"Tentang apa?"

Chinatsu menyeruput susu kotaknya lagi dan terdengar bunyi nyaring yang menandakan bahwa itu adalah sedotan terakhirnya. Chinatsu tersenyum malu kemudian berdehem.

"Bagaimana Sensei begitu jago dan bisa mengalahkan para yankee itu?"tanya Chinatsu penasaran.

Mariko-sensei sempat terdiam beberapa saat setelahnya kemudian terkekeh. "Rupanya kamu menbahas soal tadi siang ya?"gumamnya. "Kau mau mendengar ceritaku?"

Chinatsu sedikit mengernyit kemudian mengangguk.  
Mariko-sensei menghembuskan napasnya sejenak dan menatap lurus dengan menerawang. Seakan-akan dirinya sedang berusaha melompat ke masa lalu.

"Dulu, di tahun terakhir SMPku, Saat itu, aku sedang kesepian di keluargaku. Orangtuaku bertengkar hebat dan bercerai. Maka dari itu aku terlibat dengan grup yankee SMA Aizawa yang membawaku masuk ke sekolah itu. Mereka mengandalkanku yang waktu itu adalah yang paling muda di sana. Mereka sering memberiku perintah untuk maju yang lebih dulu, melakukan apa saja agar aku bisa masuk ke jajaran top di grup itu. Aku baru sadar kalau itu hanyalah alasan mereka untuk mengucilkanku."

"Sejak itu, aku yang harus ikut ayahku menetap di sini, meminta padanya untuk mencarikan pelatih bela diri apapun untukku. Aku memberinya alasan bahwa itu penting karena aku akan masuk SMA. Beliau menyanggupinya. Aku berlatih keras dengan pelatih bela diri itu, yang ternyata satu angkatan denganku, Yuko Oshima-sensei."

Chinatsu tersedak. Dia terbatuk-batuk karena kaget. Mariko-sensei mengurut leher gadis itu dan tersenyum.  
Chinatsu menoleh kearah Mariko-sensei dengan mata membulat. "Oshima-sensei?!"

Mariko-sensei mengangguk. "Biar begitu, tingkat bela dirinya sangat tinggi."kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Setelah aku mampu menguasai semua apa yang di ajarkan Oshima-sensei, aku mencoba untuk membalas dendam pada mereka. Aku mencoba untuk mengalahkan semua musuh Rappapa. Kemudian jadi yang terbaik di antara mereka. Tapi, setelah aku melihat Oshima-sensei begitu merasakan sakit setelah tubuhnya begitu banyak mendapat pukulan dan tekanan, aku memilih untuk berhenti menjadi yankee."Mariko-sensei nyaris menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Chinatsu melihat kearah Mariko-sensei. Dari yang apa di dengarnya, pastilah berat untuk menjadi berandalan di bangku yang masih dini. Apalagi pemicunya adalah broken home. Dia jadi mengerti kenapa wanita di depannya menjadi begitu bersinar dan menarik perhatian.

Dia mau berusaha untuk berjuang dan bangkit dari masa lalu, memperbaiki apa yang bisa di perbaikinya.

"Mariko..."

Chinatsu dan Mariko-sensei menoleh saat mendengar suara lembut yang tegas memanggil salah satu di antaranya. Di lihatnya Oshima-sensei dalam balutan seragam training OSIS yang terlihat sangat cocok dengannya.

"Ada salah satu siswa yang keluar dari kamarnya di ruangan 34 dan tidak tidur. Siapa yang mau mencarinya?"tanya Oshima-sensei.

Chinatsu menatap keduanya bergantian, kemudian membuka suara sebelum Mariko-sensei beranjak.

"Daijobou. Aku kan seksi keamanan. Biar aku saja yang mencarinya. Sensei, arigatou."Chinatsu beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan keduanya.

Oshima-sensei menghembuskan napasnya saat sosok Chinatsu sudah menjauh. Di liriknya kearah Mariko-sensei dan berdecak pelam sembari menyilangkan tangannya.

"Kau tidak perlu menceritakan bagian yang itu, Mariko."katanya.

Mariko-sensei memalingkan wajahnya. "Generasi seperti mereka perlu cerminan yang bagus supaya tidak jatuh di tempat yang sama berulang kali."

"Seperti Maeda maksudmu?"  
Mariko-sensei menoleh cepat kearah Oshima-sensei dan menatapnya tajam.  
Wanita berambut pendek kecoklatan itu beranjak dari sana tanpa menoleh kearah Oshima-sensei. 

Tapi, wanita itu sempat membalas ucapan Oshima-sensei.   
"Maeda itu contoh yang sia-sia."

Hembusan angin malam menerpa rambut sebahu milik Oshima-sensei yang terurai.  
Mariko-sensei berjalan masuk ke salah satu ruangan dan tidak keluar kembali.

Oshima-sensei menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Di tatapnya langit malam yang gelap.

"Maaf ya, Acchan..."

\-----------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaks. Udah mulai terungkit sedikit demi sedikit konflik masing-masing tokoh.
> 
> Terima kasih sudah mau mampir. ^^


	10. 9.

#9. Suki darou na?

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka training di Ehime.  
Agenda malam ini adalah bersenang-senang sepuasnya.

Aiba mengernyit dari arah dia duduk melingkari api unggung di tengah pasir pantai itu. Para siswa dan siswi nampak dengan riangnya bernyanyi dengan di iringi beberapa permainan gitar. 

Yang Aiba herankan kenapa Chinatsu duduk di dekat Nino? Apa yang sudah terjadi di antara keduanya?

Tak lama pandangan keduanya bertemu dan Chinatsu melemparkan senyum kearahnya.  
Gadis itu menepuk pundak Nino dan nampak berbicara sebentar kearah cowok yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu.

Aiba mendongak kearah Chinatsu yang sekarang berdiri di dekatnya lalu duduk di sebelahnya.  
Aiba memalingkan pandangannya kearah lain sembari menyesap kopi hitam kalengannya.  
Chinatsu menusuk-nusuk pipi Aiba agar cowok itu melihat kearahnya.

"Maa-kun! Doushita? Kau marah?"

"Nggak!"balas Aiba malas. Dia menenggak tenggakan terakhir kopinya.

"Terus kenapa malingan muka begitu?"tanya Chinatsu.

Aiba menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku lagi olahraga leher."

Chinatsu terbahak. Dia tertawa keras. "Gak usah ngibul gitu deh."ujarnya. "Kau cemburu ya aku dekat-dekat Ninomiya-kun?"

Aiba mengernyit tajam kearah Chinatsu dan mendengus. "Siapa? Aku? Cemburu sama Sochi? Nggaklah!"Kemudian, cowok itu tertawa.

Chinatsu menatap Aiba dengan setengah mata. Gadis itu mendorong bahu Aiba kencang hingga cowok itu nyaris terjungkal.  
Chinatsu mendengus dan beranjak dari sana meninggalkan Aiba dengan tatapan bingung dan kesal.  
Gadis itu menghembuskan napasnya pelan sembari pikirannya melayang ke malam dua hari yang lalu.

"Ninomiya! Apa yang kukatakan soal melanggar aturan?"Chinatsu berkacak pinggan di atas kepala Nino yang sedang terbaring di atas rerumputan pantai.

"Apa? Tidak ada."sahutnya pelan.

Chinatsu berdecak, berjongkok dan menepuk kening Nino kesal. "Kau ini sudah mau jadi anggota resmi OSIS masih saja cari masalah sih."

Nino ikut berdecak dan melirik kearah Chinatsu dengan kesal. Dia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan mendelik kearah seksi keamanan itu.

Di tunjukannya smartphonenya yang menampilkan gambar yang membuat bulu kuduk Chinatsu berdiri.  
"HEI!"

"Makanya jangan aduin aku ke pembina OSIS!"gerutu Nino.

Chinatsu menghembuskan napasnya dan menatap Nino malas. 

"Oh iya, selain itu,"

"Apa?"balas Chinatsu sengit.

"Jadilah teman kencanku di festival musim panas nanti."kata Nino.

"HAAAHHH?!"  
Chinatsu menatap Nino tajam dan mengernyit kesal. "Kau jangan seenaknya ya!"

Nino menggoyangkan layar smartphonenya dengan seringaian. Chinatsu menghembuskan napasnya kesal. Pertama kalinya dia tidak suka dengan idolanya sendiri karena sifatnya yang licik seperti ini.

"Baiklah! Baiklah!"

Dan Chinatsu mengutuk Aiba kenapa sampai dirinya yang harus di korbankan.

 

Aiba berdecak lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Beneran deh! Dia kok gerah melihat Nino yang tiba-tiba menyuruhnya untuk pindah dan duduk di kursi bus yang kosong.

"Doushita no, Aiba-kun?"Oguri Shun yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi cowok yang sekarang duduk di sebelahnya ini.

"Entahlah. Aku bingung kenapa aku sebal sekali kalau Sochi dekat-dekat idol satu itu."jawab Aiba.

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Iya! Aneh sekali kan? Aku bingung kenapa aku bisa begitu, padahal aku dan Sochi ini cuma sahabatan!"ujar Aiba menggebu-gebu.

Oguri tertawa melihat sikap Aiba yang begitu kesal karena sahabatnya itu pisah darinya.

"Aiba-kun... Jangan-jangan kamu ini menyukai Isozaki-chan ya?"

Aiba tersedak dan melotot kearah Oguri kesal. Dia berdehem. "Perlu di ingat! Kami ini sahabatan!"

Oguri terkekeh. Dia menenggak air mineralnya. "Kamu itu polos, Aiba-kun. Mana mengerti soal perasaan di hatimu itu."katanya.

Aiba terdiam mendengarnya. "Menurutmu... Aku seperti itu?"

Oguri mengangguk sebagai balasan.

Kalau memang itu benar, bagaimana soal Mariko-sensei?  
Bukankah Aiba menyukai wanita itu?  
Cowok itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah kursi dimana Nino dan Chinatsu duduk berdua. Keduanya sedang asyik bermain game di ponsel mereka.  
"Ku bilang kan jangan menyerangku!"gerutu Chinatsu sembari menepuk kepala Nino kesal. Sedangkan sang empunya hanya tertawa puas karena berhasil mengalahkan musuhnya.

Keduanya terlihat sangat akrab dan itu membuat Aiba semakin kesal.

*******

Sho segera bangkit saat mendengar suara pintu di geser di ruangan sebelahnya.  
Saat cowok itu beranjak dan melongok ke dalam kamar Chinatsu, di lihatnya gadis itu sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas kotatsunya dengan tangan kanannya di jadikan alas dan yang satu lagi memegang gelas berisi air minum. Wajah Chinatsu menghadap kearah pintu kamarnya.

Sho tersenyum melihat Chinatsu yang nampaknya sangat kelelehan. Terlihat sekali karena tas cewek itu belum di lepas dari kedua bahunya. Apalagi gadis itu sampai rumah lebih lama dari Aiba. Jam setengah sebelas malam. Sho jadi penasaran kenapa Chinatsu pulang selarut ini?

Cowok itu mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Chinatsu dan membuat mata gadis itu terbuka perlahan.  
Chinatsu merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku dan mengusap tengkuknya.

"Oh, Sho-kun, Tadaima."kata Chinatsu sembari melepas tas ranselnya dan meletakannya di kaki meja belajarnya.  
Gadis itu menguap. 

"Okaeri."balasnya. "Kelihatannya Sochi kelelahan sekali."

Chinatsu terkekeh dan mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya. "Nggak kok. Aku cuma tidur sebentar tadi. Sho-kun ingin cerita sesuatu ya?"  
Chinatsu tahu kebiasaan Sho dengannya. Cowok itu selalu mencari Chinatsu untuk tempat berkeluh kesahnya.

Sho tersipu. "Iya. Boleh aku masuk?"tanyanya.

Chinatsu mengangguk. "Sho-kun juga biasanya langsung masuk kan?"

Sho tersenyum malu. Padahal dia sudah lama pergi meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya ini, tapi ternyata mereka masih ingat kebiasaanya.

Sho mengambil tempat di sebelah Chinatsu yang duduk bersandar di ranjangnya. "Ada sesuatu yang terjadi selama aku dan Maa-kun pergi?"

Sho mengangguk dengan wajah muram. Chinatsu menepuk pundak cowok itu dan mengusapnya perlahan. "Kau boleh cerita."katanya.

Apakah ini saat yang tepat?  
Apakah ini waktu yang bagus untuknya menceritakan semua alasannya kenapa dia kembali ke Jepang tanpa keluarganya?

Apakah Chinatsu masih menerimanya sebagai sahabat jika dia menceritakan semuanya?

"Kalau tidak mau cerita, nggak apa-apa. Mungkin Sho-kun masih ragu."suara Chinatsu membuyarkan lamunan Sho. Cowok itu segera menggeleng. Chinatsu mengulurkan tangannya ke atas kepala Sho dan menepuknya.

"Nggak apa-apa. Aku ngerti—"

Tubuh Sho membeku saat kepala Chinatsu terkulai di bahunya. Tangan gadis itu masih bertengger di kepalanya.

"Sochi?"

Sho menurunkan tangan Chinatsu dan memegang kedua bahu gadis itu, tapi Chinatsu bergeming. Napasnya sedikit tidak teratur. Sho menahan punggung Chinatsu dengan punggung tangannya dan sebelah tangannya lagi menyentuh keningnya. Hangat.

"Yabai!"

Sho segera mengangkat tubuh gadis itu keatas tempat tidur dan melepas cardigannya. Tubuh Chinatsu panas dan sepertinya gadis itu terkena demam. 

Sho segera beranjak dari sana untuk mengambil plester penurun panas.

"Maa-kun... Omae wa baka..."

Bahu Sho berjengit mendengar ucapan Chinatsu. Di lihatnya gadis itu masih memejamkan matanya sembari memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.   
Sho tersenyum lembut dan menaikan selimut hingga ke leher gadis itu.

"Sochi wa Aiba-kun no koto ga suki darou na..."gumamnya geli.

************

Chinatsu membuka kedua matanya dengan berat. Kepalanya seperti di hantam beribu ton bola hitam. Pusing dan mual.  
Dia berulang kali memejamkan matanya kembali dan tertidur untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

Beruntung hari ini dia bisa sepenuhnya sadar dan menyadari ada orang lain di kamarnya.

"Yokatta! Kamu bangun juga, Sochi!"   
Chinatsu melihat Aiba dan Sho yang duduk di dekat ranjang dan meja kotatsunya. Kedua sahabatnya itu menatapnya cemas.

Chinatsu menyentuh pelipisnya dan memijitnya pelan. Di lihatnya kearah meja belajarnya dan menemukan mangkuk berisi bubur dan segelas ocha hangat.

"Kami khawatir banget, tahu gak?! Sampai-sampai aku manggil Aiba-kun cuma buat nemenin kamu."kata Sho kesal.

"Sochi nggak biasanya loh demam sampai tidur berhari-hari begini. Seingatku, setelah kita turun dari bis, kamu pamit pergi sebentar kan? Sochi kemana waktu itu?"gerutu Aiba.

Chinatsu menghela napas. "Bisakah kalian tenang sedikit? Kepalaku jadi pusing."katanya.

"Oh, maaf."ucap keduanya bersamaan.  
Aiba menyodorkan segelas ocha hangat kearah Chinatsu dan gadis itu menerimanya. Di minumnya ocha itu.   
Haah... Rasanya Chinatsu baru saja minum setelah bertahun-tahun tenggorokannya tidak di aliri air.

"Natsu! Ada teman yang mencarimu! Dia menyebut dirinya Ninomiya."

BRUUSSSHHH!!!

Chinatsu menyemburkan ocha yang di minumnya dan terbatuk-batuk. Aiba mengusap-usap leher Chinatsu lembut.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Sochi? Pelan-pelan minumnya!"kata Aiba cemas.

Sho menaikan sebelah alisnya. Dia mendengar apa yang di dengar oleh Chinatsu. Ninomiya? Kazunari Ninomiya maksudnya?  
Idola yang di sukai Chinatsu. Mau apa dia kemari?

Chinatsu menyodorkan gelasnya kearah Aiba dan segera beranjak dari ranjangnya. Gadis itu berulang kali nyaris tersungkur karena terburu-buru keluar dari kamarnya.

Saat Chinatsu membuka pintunya, di lihat Nino sudah berdiri di depan kamarnya dengan celana PDL biru laut, kaos putih polos dan sweater tipis berwarna sama dengan bawahannya.

"Hisashiburi, Chii-chan."

Chinatsu meletakan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya dan menarik tangan Nino untuk mengikutinya.   
Sho dan Aiba saling berpandangan.

"Itu Nino?"tanya Sho.

Aiba mengangguk sembari menyandarkan punggungnya di ranjang Chinatsu. 

"Tampan juga ya."

Aiba mendelik kearah Sho dengan kesal. Sedangkan yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari sang empunya mengedikan bahunya dan menepuk kepala Aiba.

"Aiba-kun yang terbaik!"

Aiba mendengus. Dia jadi kepo untuk mengintip apa yang di lakukan Chinatsu dan Nino.

Sho tersenyum geli melihatnya. "Wah! Aiba-chan wa Sochi no koto ga suki darou na..." ( Kayaknya Aiba-chan menyukai Sochi ya...)

Aiba menoleh cepat kearah Sho dan menatapnya bingung. "Hah?"

Cowok itu tersentak, kemudian menggeleng.   
Mungkin nanti dia bisa memastikan apa yang di rasakannya terhadap kedua sahabatnya ini.

\------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acieee... Saling suka tapi gak mau ngakuin. Tsun sekali... :v

**Author's Note:**

> Ini juga di publish di Wattpad. Tapi karena aku lagi kurang nyaman di sana, jadinya pindah ke sini dulu sementara.  
> Mohon bantuanya...


End file.
